Scavenger Race
by DannyFan66
Summary: The Broadway Guild is having an event...we all know what that means. Well, this time Max has a plan...will it backfire? Let me know what you think? -D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 1**

"Max…you do this to me every time there's a Broadway Theatre Guild event. Why have I got to partner with Niles? Why can't you and I be partners and let Nanny Fine partner with Hazel." CC stood before him at his desk.

"Well, CC. You and I are partners all the time, and we have all the theatre knowledge and it would be like ganging up on them." Max tried giving her his best pouty face.

CC looked at him and thought. _"He really needs to work on the pouty face…now Niles…he's got one…what?" _CC shakes free of the thought just as Fran decides to speak from her place on the corner of Max's desk.

"Not to mention the whole 'we-are-engaged-now' thing." Fran spoke slowly so CC wouldn't miss it.

"Fine, but I want a little side wager then, Maxwell." CC crossed her arms over her chest.

Max leaned back in his chair just as Niles strolled into the office with the tea tray. "Your tea, Sir."

"Ah, Niles." Max smirked and winked at Fran. "Perfect timing as always, Old man."

Niles looked from Max to Fran to CC. "Alright, what have you all got planned for me now?"

"No, Niles, we already spoke about your partnering with CC for the Guild Scavenger hunt. I wanted to you hear CC's newest demand." Max gloated knowing he could count on Niles.

Niles looked sideways at CC wondering if he'd have to wear some outlandish outfit for the event.

"Go ahead CC." Max crossed his arms to match CC's, across his chest.

CC took a deep breath and released it. "Ok, since you seem pretty certain that Niles and I don't stand a chance against you and…Nanny Fine, I want to make it more interesting." CC glanced at Niles. "When Niles and I win, or at the very least beat you two, I get a full partnership in the company, fifty-fifty. If by some incredible chance you two so much as outscore us by one point, I'll never ask for partnership again."

Max was in 'overzealous-producer-who-can't-be-outdone' mode, so he leapt up and banged his desk. "Done!" He extended his hand and CC tossed her most sultry smirk as she shook it.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the starting point in Central Park, Max. I'll call my attorney and have him start on the partnership papers." CC sashayed out of the office.

"Niles…I think it goes without saying what needs to happen here." Max started as he resumed his seat.

Niles frowned and glanced at Fran who had moved from her perch on Max's desk to stand next to Niles. "Uhm…Sir, I'm not sure what you're implying."

"Well, while I don't think it will be an issue, since no one knows the city or the theatre better than team Sheffield…" Max winked at Fran. "But, I want you to see to it that team Babcock, places below us."

Fran stood slack jawed at Max's suggestion, and Niles grew rather indignant. "You want me to cheat? You actually expect me to throw a charity event because you got your British knickers in a knot and made a foolish wager with Miss Babcock?"

Max stood up again. "Need I remind you Niles, that I am still your employer and you will do as you are instructed?"

"What!" Fran practically jumped and Niles' tone. "Need I remind you that I've been your best friend for more than forty years and not once have I ever been ashamed of that fact until now? Never have you ever made me feel more like a servant and less like your friend. I'm sorry, Max." Niles turned and left the office closing the door behind him.

Fran stood in shock for a moment. "Oh, Max…I think you've really done it this time."

"Yes…" Max smiled broadly. "I believe I have at that."

Fran frowned at his mirth. "Uh…Honey…care to explain to the future Mrs. Sheffield why you look so happy?"

"Let me show you something, Fran." Max unlocked the file drawer of his desk and pulled out his Sharper Image catalog, dropping in on his desk.

"Max? Do you really think this is the time to be thinking of buying a Sharper Image personal cooling system?" Fran cringed.

Max laughed lightly and opened the catalog to reveal it was in fact CC's partnership papers. "I have every intention of making CC a full partner, Fran. She more than deserves it and she'll only be taking on more duties after we get married."

"I'm confused, Max. Why made the bet and then get into a big fight with Niles?" Fran asked him.

Max put the contract away and re-locked the drawer. "Because I knew he would grouse the entire day being partnered with CC, just to give her a hard time. I also know that my best friend of more than 40 years would never dream of cheating to win let alone to lose." Max looked at her and waited while she figured it out.

"Awww…" Fran dropped into his lap. "You're just an old softy. You make Niles mad so he'll do his very best to help CC win and finally bring them together…right?"

Max tilted his head. "Bring them together…what are you going on about, Darling. They've hated each other for nearly twenty years. I just don't want either of them to end up dead."

"Right, Max." Fran hugged him close. "That's what I meant." Fran, now unseen by her darling man rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Race**

**Chapter 2**

CC was still storming around the house at Max's sheer over confidence when she heard the racket in the kitchen. Niles was banging and slamming items in the drawers. "Hey…Hazel…" CC barked as she entered. "What's wrong, you lose your favorite spatula?"

"Do you believe the incredible insolence of it? I mean thinking for one single second I would lose on purpose, and a charity event none the less." Niles barked in her general direction.

CC stood in shock for a moment. "What are you talking about, Niles?"

"He wants me to cheat! He told me to make sure that no matter where he and Fran finish tomorrow, we finish behind them." CC had never seen Niles so agitated and...loud.

CC leaned forward on the counter. "He did what?"

"You heard me. I think his specific words were, 'I want you to see to it that team Babcock places below us.' After, of course, his bloated ego assured me that no one knows the city or the theatre better than him."

CC couldn't believe that Max would be so underhanded, not to mention asking Niles to cheat. If not for the situation she might be almost proud of him. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him in no uncertain terms that just because he got his British knickers in a knot and made a stupid wager with you, that I refused to cheat." Niles stood indignantly.

CC nodded that she agreed with Niles. "Well, good for you, Niles."

"Yeah…" Niles shrugged, went to the freezer and grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Now what's that for?" CC joined him where he sat at the table.

"I'm going to need it. I've either lost my oldest friend or my job…or both." Niles dug a giant spoonful into his mouth.

CC frowned, took his spoon and scooped up a bite of ice cream for herself. "Why do you think that, Niles?"

"Uhm…you know I had that in my mouth." Niles thought he'd remind her that she took his spoon.

"I've had my tongue in your mouth, Niles." Niles eyes shot to the top of his head and a smile teased his mouth. "Let's put aside the semantics for now. Why do you think you and Max are on the outs?"

Niles was still in shock, but took a deep breath and explained further. "Well, after I refused to cheat, he reminded me that I am his employee and that I will do as instructed."

CC stopped the loaded spoon half way to her mouth and Niles seized it to get his ice cream back. "He…he really said that?" CC was shocked and almost saddened by the comment, but definitely a little angry. She referred to Niles as a servant at every opportunity, but he had been Max's best friend long before he was his 'employee'. "Are you alright?" Her concern for Niles' was genuine.

Niles nodded slowly working the ice cream in his mouth. "I know my position in this world, Miss Babcock. I've always known it. My parents were servants, it's what was expected. I've learned to live with it. But within this household, well…" Niles paused sadly and looked away from her gaze only to look back. "Today is the first time he ever made me feel like I was just the help."

CC took the spoonful of ice cream that was headed for Niles mouth and popped it in her own. "That pompous son of a…" CC stopped to take care of the ice cream and handed Niles the spoon. "Well, Niles, I guess this means the game is on." CC left a slightly confused Niles to finish his ice cream and ponder what passed between them, and not just the spoon.

She strolled back into the office to find Fran seated on the corner of Max's desk again and Max was pointing to something in a catalog. "Fran…could you excuse us for a minute, please? I need to speak with Max."

Fran just blinked in shock at the proper use of her name, and…please. "Uhm…ok Miss Babcock." Fran stood and gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek." She tried to read CC's face as she left the office careful not to close the door entirely.

"Well, what is it, CC? Have you come to back out of our deal?" Max tossed her a smarmy grin knowing just how to push CC's buttons. It didn't work, this time.

CC stood calmly in front of Max's desk with her arms crossed. "No, Max. I've come to amend the deal. If you don't like the amendments, then you can just forget the entire event…Niles and I won't participate."

Max looked up at her tone. "Anything you like CC is fine, it won't matter. I have no intention of losing." Max looked at her.

CC nodded. "Yes, well. Here are my amendments. When Niles and I win, not only will I get a full partnership, but you will take care of the problems surrounding Niles' inheritance of that title his uncle left him. Then you will release him as your employee. Should he choose to stay on…well, that will be up to him, and not that ridiculous agreement he was trapped into."

Max sat and looked at CC like she'd stabbed him in the chest. "How…how do you know about that agreement? No one knows. No one but Niles…and I…I know he'd never…"

"Sara knew, Max." CC cut him off. "She told me years ago how your parents trapped Niles into this life. The fact that he's stayed this long is only a testament to the kind of man he is. You should count yourself lucky to have had him in your life. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to keep him there." CC turned and started out then turned back. "Is our agreement amended?" Max was frozen. "If you can't handle both conditions…take my partnership off the table."

"No, no," Max shook his head. "Your amendments are fine, CC." CC nodded slightly and left Max still in shock at her words…all of which he knew were true.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my newest dearest friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 3**

There were fifteen teams for the Guild Scavenger Hunt. Niles and CC were ready to go, as where Max and Fran. Fran felt very uncomfortable about everything that happened the day before. "Max, I don't like it when you and Niles aren't talkin'. It freaks me out a little."

"Don't worry, Fran." Max started. Everything's going to be just fine."

"Alright, everyone. You each have your clues. You each have your allowance to use however you like, whether it's cab fare or hotdogs. And you each have your Polaroid cameras. We'll keep all your personal belongings locked up safely waiting for your return." The 'host' looked at the stop watch. "You've each got ninety minutes to get back here with your first photo. The first twelve teams to arrive under time move on. Then in each subsequent round two more teams will be eliminated. Ready? Go!"

The teams moved off and opened their clue envelopes. Niles read his and CC's clue. "An Affair to Remember…get a photo kissing." Niles and CC shared a look and took off toward their destination.

Max read his and Fran's clue. "Come and meet those dancin' feet…get a photo in front of the Grand Luncheonette." Max smiled. "Let's go."

Niles and CC arrived at the Empire State building and quickly made their way to the top observation area. "We need to have someone take our picture." Niles asked the guard. "Excuse me, Sir, we need to get a photo of us kissing over here. Would you please?"

The man smiled. "Sure." He took the camera and Niles and CC took their places. "Ready?" The man asked.

CC smiled and nodded and Niles took her in his arms and kissed her warmly. She felt her knees go a little weak and suddenly he was gone. "Did you get it?" The man nodded.

"Yeah…and I almost feel a little wrong about taking it…" The man smiled at them.

Niles grabbed CC's hand. "Let's get to the park."

Niles and CC knew they had plenty of time to get to the park but were concerned that if everyone's clues were as easy as theirs they wouldn't be in the first twelve. So they decided to take the subway. "Niles…I'm not really a subway kind of person."

"Miss Babcock, after you're a full partner, and you hire me to be your butler because my oldest and dearest friend has fired me for helping you to crush him, then you can have me drive you where ever you want to go, but for time and allowance sake…we're taking the subway."

Niles and CC were the first couple to return to the starting point and they received their next clue. "It's a miracle here…get a photo with the man in red." Niles smiled at her. "I've got this one…let's go."

"Niles, are you sure you know where you're going?" CC asked as Niles pulled her through the park.

Niles turned to her and smiled. "It's one of my favorite movies, Babs. You'll have to trust me."

"Of course I trust you." _"You're the only man…hell, you're the only person I've ever trusted." _CC thought as she looked down where their hands were joined and fingers entwined.

Max and Fran got to the starting point with the photo of them in front of the diner on 42nd street in hand. They turned it in and received their next clue. They had no idea where they placed, but they had to have been in the top twelve. "I wonder if Niles and CC have gotten here yet?"

"No time to wonder about that, Fran we've only got ninety minutes for the next leg." Max read their next clue. "Happy New Year! Get a photo with the big board." Fran and Max looked at each other.

"Times Square!" They called. "Let's go!"

They got to the Macy's on 34th street and Niles pulled CC inside. "Niles…it's only September, there aren't going to be any Santa's in here."

"It didn't say Santa…it said the man in the red suit. Right there!" Niles pointed to a man standing over in the cologne section. "Excuse me, Sir…we need to have out photo taken with you."

"Yes…I know." The man smiled broadly. You're the first couple here…I'm only suppose to tell the first couple when they've arrived. I'm surprised it's taken you so long." The man handed Niles' camera to the sales girl and draped his arms around Niles and CC. "Smile." Once the photo was taken he turned to them. "I hope you make it back in time."

"Thanks…but you were our second stop." CC winked as she and Niles took off out of the store.

CC and Niles continued they way back to the park.

Max and Fran got to Times Square. "Now how are we supposed to get a picture taken with the big board?" Fran asked.

"I have an idea." Max walked to what he thought would be the spot and turned to a kid just sitting on the curb. "Excuse me young man, could you take our photo and make sure you get the big board in it with us?"

"Uhm…Ok." The kid laid on the ground and took the picture of Max and Fran with the big board of Times Square behind them. "There you go." He handed them the camera.

"Thanks!" Fran and Max started back to the park.

"Here's our second picture!" CC called as she and Niles arrived back at the starting point. "You guys are the first ones back after two clues. You are doing great!" Their host said. "Here's your next clue. Good luck."

Niles tore into the envelope clearly marked 'Team Babcock'. "Where the light shines bright at 60…Don't forget your photo."

"What does that mean?" CC asked frowning. "That's not a theatre reference that I'm aware of."

Niles shook his head for a minute. "Where the light shines bright at 60…" Niles stood holding the clue in one hand and CC's hand in the other. Suddenly his head popped up and he turned and kissed her lightly. "The Lighthouse at Pier 60…Come on."

CC smiled at the boyish joy he seemed to be getting out of playing this game. Not to mention the kiss. "Niles…Chelsea is a haul…should we take a cab?" CC made sense.

"Good idea." Niles hailed a cab like a pro and opened the door for CC. "Pier 60…the Lighthouse."

"You got it." The driver announced and made quick work of getting them there. Niles paid the driver and they took off to get their photo taken over the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my newest dearest friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 4**

They stood with their back to the river and just as the man was about to take the shot Niles pulled CC in and gave her a deep, warm kiss. She was shocked at first but her hands soon found their way up his broad chest and around his neck. Her fingers laced into the hair at his collar. They pulled apart only at the man's uncomfortable clearing of his throat. "Eh hemm."

"Oh…sorry," Niles offered finally separating from her breathlessly. "Sometimes I just get carried away." Niles thanked the man and took their camera.

"I can see why." The man smiled at them.

Niles and CC glanced at each other. "Ok, Babs…back to the park."

* * *

It went on like that for the better part of the day. Back to the park and out again following some clue. Niles and CC did take a few minutes out to grab an Italian sausage and Niles' favorite vendor in the park.

"Mista Niles!" The man with an accent as thick as Fran's called when he saw him coming. "You want ya regular?"

"Two today, Vinnie." Niles smiled and nodded at CC who sat waiting on the bench nearby.

Vinnie went to work on Niles' order. "Is that the one, Mista Niles?"

Niles frowned. "Which one is that, Vinnie?"

"Aw…come on, you know. How many years you been comin' here…you neva brought no one before." Vinnie raised an eyebrow.

Niles glanced over at CC. "Well, she is very special…yes." Niles paid for his order and made his way to CC. "Here you go."

"Thanks Niles. Oh, give me a dollar…I want a soda." CC stood up and took the dollar Niles handed her. "Is Diet Coke ok?" Niles nodded.

CC smiled at Vinnie. "Could I get a Diet Coke please?" CC asked and handed him the dollar.

"Anything for Mista Niles' special lady," Vinnie said and handed her the soda.

CC blushed. "I'm sorry?"

"He said ya very special." Vinnie offered and handed her the soda.

CC smiled. "Thanks…I think he's pretty special too."

They finished their late lunch in relative silence. "Are you ready to go, Miss Babcock?" Niles stood and tossed their trash in the bin at the end of the bench.

"Niles…" CC laughed. "You've got a little bit of…something…" CC tried to explain rather unsuccessfully. Before she knew what she was doing she licked her thumb and wiped the offensive smudge from Niles' cheek, allowing her hand to linger when their eyes locked. "There, that did it."

"Thanks." Niles leaned in and kissed her lightly. "We'd better go or will never make it back in time."

When Niles and CC arrived to recieve their last clue the host seemed rather agitated and nervous. "Oh thank Heaven, Niles and CC…"

"What's the matter Ms. Caldwell?" Niles asked.

The rather large woman was very upset. "I was just about to beep you. We can't seem to get Mr. Sheffield and we just got a call that Grace was taken into Metropolitan hospital."

"Keep trying Max." Niles and CC grabbed the bag of their personal items and ran to catch a cab.

When they got to Metropolitan hospital Niles flew to the info desk in the Emergency Dept. "I'm next of kin for Grace Sheffield."

"You're not Maxwell Sheffield." The wanna-be actor desk clerk frowned.

"Niles?" Grace whispered softly from the stretcher she laid on as the orderly rolled her past him.

"I'm here Gracie…" Niles took her hand and CC moved to take her other. "What happened, Honey?"

"I was over at the Mitchell's and I saw a kitten stuck in a tree so I tried to get it. You know how good I am at climbing." Grace smiled weakly.

Niles smiled. "Yes, Miss Grace, but you aren't usually in your Mary Jane's when you climb."

"I'm sorry, Niles." Grace reached her arms out for him and he leaned in and gave her a hug.

Niles could feel his eyes filling. "You don't have to be sorry, Grace."

The orderly spoke softly. "Only one of you can go in to X-ray with her."

"You go, Niles. I'll wait for Maxwell." CC offered. Niles kissed her quickly and was off with Grace.

* * *

"The sign with the guy in it?" He asked and Max nodded. "Ok, smile." The man took the picture and handed the camera back to Max. "See, Darling. Now we can head back to the park. That was our last challenge."

"Ok, Max…I still don't think that 'Have a drink with Algernon in the park' meant we should find a picture of that actor and have a soda standing with it."

"Fran Darling. That's Jeff Jefferson. He's playing 'Algernon in The Importance of Being Earnest' in Broadway at Bryant Park…what else could it mean?" Max shook his head.

"Well, I don't know…but New York City is a big place with lots of parks and there could very well be another possibility." Fran shrugged a little angry that Max didn't give her opinion any thought.

All the teams arrived back at the starting point for the last time. A tall man made an announcement. "Team Sheffield is the only team to get all their photos in on time unless Team Babcock is back in five minutes.

"We're here." CC called as she and Niles approached the group with Grace in tow and handed in their final photo.

Max frowned. "Grace…why are you with Niles and CC?"

The man interrupted. "Ms. Caldwell was taken ill and I'm stepping in to finish the presentation of the winner." The tall man finished. "I'm up to speed on the rules and her assistant filled me in on all the goings on."

"Ok, everyone…let's check the team's photos. Now, as you all know there were six stations you needed to guess, get to and have a photo taken there. Each team had the same clue, just in different orders." The host handed the two stacks of photos to his assistant, and read off the 'criteria' for each photo. "First we need a photo of them kissing at the top of the Empire State Building."

Her assistant found the photo in each pile. "Check…team Babcock and team Sheffield both have that photo.

"Ok, good." The host looked at the notes. "Now find a photo of each team in front of the Grand Luncheonette on 42nd St."

"Check…each team has that photo as well." His assistant located each photo and moved it to the new pile.

The host smiled. "Third is a photo of each team with a man in a red suit at Macy's 34th street."

"Yep…each team has that photo." Again the assistant moved the photos to the new pile. "What's the next photo?"

"This was an easy one…it's a photo of each team in front of the big board in Times Square." The host smiled knowing that all the teams must have figured out that clue.

"Here we go…team Sheffield…Team Babcock…yep…both teams have the photo." And they were moved to the new piles.

"Our fifth clue was a little tougher. It was really about the city more than the theatre. It should be the couple at the lighthouse on Pier 60." The host looked at his assistant.

"They both have that photo, too." He smiled at Max and CC, knowing there had to be a side wager in this death stare.

"Ok," The host started. "If you've both got this photo correct…then we'll have to go to your times for each section. "The last clue was…'have a drink with Algernon in the park." The host looked at her assistant, who wore an odd look.

"What's the matter, Shelly?" The host asked.

"Well, they both have a photo…but I'm not sure what to make of them." Shelly handed the photos to the host and they discussed them.

"Mr. Sheffield, the host started. "What exactly is this photo of?"

"It's us with Jeff Jefferson…the actor who plays Algernon in the Broadway at Bryant Park performances of The Importance of Being Earnest. And we're having a drink." Max answered tossing a smirk at Niles and CC who were frowning.

"CC…can you explain your photo?" The host turned to team Babcock. "It's Niles, Grace and me at the Algernon Sydney Sullivan fountain in Van Courtlandt Park."

"Well, congratulations Team Babcock…you've won the first annual Broadway Theatre Guild's scavenger hunt and race."

"Wait…no…that's not right." Max interrupted. "Our photo may not have been exactly what you meant in your clue…but it does fit your clue. We had a drink with Algernon in the park."

The host and his assistant turned and chatted about how to handle the situation. "Well, technically I suppose you're right, Max." The host said. "What would you have us do?"

Max smirked again. "Well, I would say that the team with the least amount of total time wins the game."

"Team Babcock? Would you agree?" Niles and CC sighed and agreed.

"Well this is how we worked the time. We started your time from the moment you opened your first clue. Then as each team handed in their photos, I'd mark how much time it took. So, we'll add up the total time. The team who found all their photos in the least amount of time wins. Fair?" The host looked between the teams and they all nodded.

Shelly was very prepared. "Here you go, Sir. All added and double checked. "Ok, Team Sheffield…you managed to gather all six of your photos in three hours and twenty eight minutes. Team Babcock…you turned in all your photos in just under…six hours. Team Sheffield…you are the winners."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 5**

"HA!" Max pumped his fist in the air. "So, CC…I guess it wasn't as easy as you thought it would be to crush the pretty boy was it?"

"Uhm…Max…" Fran tried to stop him.

Max shook his head. "No Fran…I've waited a long time to prove to my _associate_, that I'm not just the pretty face of the company. Even with Niles' help she couldn't beat me."

"Why you…" CC seethed under her breath. Niles squeezed her hand just enough to let her know this was not the place. CC sighed heavily. "You got me, Max, congratulations." CC turned to face Niles. "Niles…could you drive me home, please?"

"Certainly, let's go." Niles and CC, still hand in hand, took their second place prize of dinner for two at the Rainbow Room and slowly walked out of the park.

Max watched them go and turned to Fran. "What just happened?" Max looked at the dispersing crowd and then back at Fran. "Grace…you never did tell me…why were you with Niles and CC? Did they need your help with the clues?" Max laughed.

"No Daddy, Niles and Miss Babcock came to get me at the hospital." Grace took the soda that Fran had gone to get from the refreshment table.

"The hospital?" Fran snapped her head to look at Shelly, the 'assistant'. "Why didn't you beep us?"

"We did! We were just about to beep Niles and Miss Babcock when they came in for their last clue." Shelly handed Max their first prize.

Max nodded trying to push off his guilty feelings. "But they still took the clue didn't they?"

"Well, I'd handed it to them before Mrs. Caldwell even opened her mouth." The assistant explained. "They didn't actually wait for much information. All she got out was 'Grace was taken into Metropolitan hospital' and Niles and Miss Babcock took off running."

"Max…" Fran started. "Did our beeper go off?"

"Uhm…" Max looked away sheepish ly. "I…uhm…turned off the beeper." Max looked up at the anger on Fran's face. "I was afraid that Niles and CC would try to lure me away from the game with some phony emergency."

Fran planted her clenched fists firmly on her hips. "No…your two closest friends went to the hospital to get your daughter when there actually was an emergency."

Max looked down at Gracie who was happily eating her hot dog. "Gracie…what happened?"

"Well, Daddy. I was trying to climb a tree and forgot about wearing my Mary Jane's so I slipped and got the wind knocked out of me. It really scared Mrs. Mitchell so she insisted I go to the emergency room." Gracie rolled her eyes. "Niles and Miss Babcock got there really fast. Niles held my hand the whole time I was in X-ray, even though they told him he shouldn't. He made them give him one of those lead vests. Then they stayed with me until the doctor said I could go. They were bringing me here when I saw the clue. I knew we weren't that far Van Cortlandt park so I thought we should at least go and get the last picture. Niles didn't want to, but I told him it was my fault that they had to leave the game."

Max sighed. "I'm very sorry, Grace. I shouldn't have turned off the beeper."

"It's ok, Daddy. Niles was there." Gracie dropped easily, making a far more profound statement than she was aware.

"Gracie, Honey…" Fran bent down to speak to her. "What did the doctor say?"

Grace threw here trash away and wiped her mouth. "He said that I just had the wind knocked out of me. Not even a bruise. But that the next time I go tree climbing I should wear my sneakers."

Max looked at Shelly, Mrs. Cadwell's assistant. "When did Niles and CC get the information about Grace, Shelly?"

"Uhm…" Shelly checked her clip board. "They arrived here at 3:18 to get their last clue. That's when she told them."

"Maxwell Sheffield…" Fran barked uncharacteristically. "I can't believe you're still worried about this game. Niles and CC should've won because we should've been at the hospital with Gracie!"

Max looked at her. "They'd have won even if we hadn't been called away. They were well over an hour ahead of us. I can't believe what an incredible ass I've been. First, I turned off the beeper and my daughter had to go to the hospital. Then I throw it in their faces when I'm announced as winner. And don't think I didn't catch Niles pulling CC back from correcting my error."

"Yeah…I wasn't gonna say anything." Fran felt bad for Max…she was still a little angry, but she knew he felt terrible.

Max dropped sadly onto the bench and stared off at nothing. "I can't believe I've held him to it this long. I was so angry about it at first, but then…I got so used to him being there. We'd have been lost without him when Sara died… It's just like Grace said...Niles was there...he's always there."

"Max…" Fran rubbed his back as she joined him on the bench. "What are you talking about?"

"A secret…a secret that's been kept for far too long, and I won't stand for it a minute longer. I've been selfish, Fran…I must fix it right now." Max stood up. "Grace!" Max called to where she played. "Come on, it's time to go home."

* * *

When Fran, Max and Gracie arrived at the mansion, Niles was already in the kitchen preparing dinner. Gracie ran into the kitchen. "Hi Niles! I had a hot dog at the park." She grinned knowing how that was something she adored.

"I'm very glad that you weren't hurt today, Miss Grace." Niles smiled at his youngest charge.

Grace threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming to get me." Niles felt the tears start to fill his eyes as he knelt and hugged her back.

"You're very welcome. Now you just remember no more climbing trees in your Mary-Janes." Niles dropped a kiss on her forehead and watched as she disappeared up the back stairs.

Max's voice crackled through the intercom. "Uhm…Niles…could you come to the office please?"

"Hmm…he finally learned to use the intercom." Niles removed his apron and grabbed his jacket as he made his way into the office.

Niles came in as always. "Yes, Sir?"

"Fran, could you leave us alone for a moment, please." Max remained seated.

"Uhm…" Fran stood up from her corner of the desk. "Sure, Max." She looked oddly at Niles and shrugged her shoulders.

"Turn off the intercom and close the door, please, Fran." Max called after her and she tossed a look at Niles.

"Niles…" Max opened the center drawer of his desk and took out a folder. He inhaled deeply and released the breath. "I'm terminating your agreement. You're free to do whatever you wish now. You are no longer my employee." Niles stood in shock and just stared as Max tore up Niles' contract. "You're done, Niles. Here's a letter of reference and a months' severance." Max held out an envelope, accomplishing his task without once meeting Niles' eyes.

Niles glared at him. "Why you litt-."

"Niles, please go before one of us says something we may later regret." Max cut him off.

Niles walked out leaving Max holding the envelope and slammed the door behind him. Max dropped his head into his hands. It was barely a minute later when Fran flew into the office. "You fired him!" Fran glared at this man she loved who seemed so very different than just a few days ago. "He's your oldest friend…He's been by your side since the day you were born and you fired him!" Fran stood and waited for him to respond. "Who are you?" Fran turned on her heel and left the room to find Niles.

Fran went into the kitchen looking for Niles only to find the children. Maggie was trying to comfort Grace. Brighton was searching the 'special' cookie jar. "Where's Niles?" Fran asked then added. "And what's going on in here?"

Maggie sighed. "Niles just stormed out the back door. He told us to get some money from the special cookie jar and order a pizza and that there should be enough for us to buy lunch at school tomorrow. Where's Niles going that he won't be here to pack our lunches?"

Fran knelt down to hug Gracie who was still crying. "Oh, Honey, don't cry…I'll figure this all out."

"It's my fault, Fran. Daddy and Niles are fighting 'cause of me." Fran shook her head.

"No, Honey…they're not. It's all about a grown up thing that happened a very long time ago." Fran kissed her lightly. "B…is there enough money there for a pizza and your lunches?" Brighton nodded sadly. "Ok, order the pizza, I'm gonna go talk to your father."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my newest dearest friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 6**

CC sat on her sofa contemplating the day's events. "That kiss." CC held in her hand the photos they had taken of them. "The Empire State building, ok that was technically part of the clue. But all the little kisses along the way…were just so sweet and genuine. And then when he kissed at the Lighthouse, wow." CC's fingers ran slowly over the Polaroid of Niles kissing her on the Pier 60. "It wasn't like that kiss in the den, it was…better…" CC fell back against the sofa clutching the photo to her chest. "It was sensuous and warm and sexy and took my breath away." CC's eyes closed as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers; the warmth of his chest pressing against her. The incredible sensation of his tongue caressing hers in soft, sensuous circles sending a shiver down her spine. "Oh God I love him." CC moaned softly feeling an odd stirring deep inside. Then suddenly realizing what she'd said she popped up on the sofa. "Oh my God…" Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her door. Looking at her watch she whispered. "Who could that be?"

CC moved to the door and checked the peep hole. "Niles?" CC unlocked and opened the door to find the man who so recently was occupying her every thought. "What's wrong?" CC hadn't seen Niles looking so distraught since the night…the night they lost Sara.

"He fired me." Niles dropped simply. CC grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him into the apartment before closing and locking the door. CC wrapped her arms around him not knowing what else to do.

She took his hand and led him to the sofa. "Why, why would he do that?" CC was in shock.

"He didn't give me a reason. He just said I'm terminating your agreement. You can do whatever you like now. You're no longer my employee." Niles just stared straight ahead.

"This is my fault. I can't believe…but we lost…why?" CC rambled.

Niles frowned. "How could it be your fault?"

"Yesterday, after we talked in the kitchen…I amended my agreement with Max. I told him that if we won I expected him to let you out of that contract that his parents tricked you into all those years ago." CC waited for Niles' to absorb that information. She could read Niles' face well enough that even in the ambient light of her living room. She knew what he wanted to know. "Sara told me, just before she…died. I'm not sure why. She said someone who matters needed to know." CC started chewing her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry Niles. I didn't think…we didn't win…why would he fire you?"

"Why did you amend your agreement with Max?" Niles bypassed her question for one of his own.

"I…I didn't like what you told me he said. He tried to make you cheat for him. He's never treated you so badly and it made me mad." CC looked away from his gaze. "No one belittles my Butler Boy but me." She smirked trying to diffuse the new tension in the small space separating them.

Niles tilted his head a moment in thought. "Is that what Fran meant?" Niles eyes got big for a moment.

"What? What do you mean about Fran?" CC questioned.

Niles sighed. "After you left me in the kitchen, I managed to finish my ice cream. Then Fran came in blathering something. 'I can't believe it, she took it off the table…I wonder what it means.' I thought she was talking about one of her soap operas." CC was chewing at her lip again and refused to meet his eyes. "Miss Babcock…do you know what Fran was talking about?"

"Before I left the office…I told Max that if he couldn't agree to both conditions to take my partnership off the table." CC had found her hands in her lap to be rather fascinating and made no move to look up from them.

Niles stared at her in disbelief. "You what? Why would you do that? You deserve that partnership."

"Because Niles, you've been an indentured servant long enough. The Sheffield's trapped you into working for Max. You shouldn't have to stay in a job because of a mistake your parents made out of love. Oh…I also told him he'd have to work out all the issues with your inheritance." CC finished sheepishly.

Niles laughed. "My inheritance? You mean the Viscountcy? Why?"

"Because I thought…I thought it would make you happy." CC stood and moved into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I could make some tea?"

"Tea would be very nice thank you…I could make it…" Niles offered as he stood up and removed his jacket.

CC scoffed from her place in the tiny kitchen. "I think I can manage tea, Niles."

Niles watched as Chester got up from his place under the coffee table and carried something into CC. "I think Chester is hungry."

"What?" CC called as she turned to see Chester sitting on the kitchen floor looking up at her with the photo in his mouth. "Chester…give that to me." CC tried to take the photo and Chester stood up and stepped back. "Chester…give Mommy the…the thing." Chester stepped back a bit more.

"What does he have?" Niles asked as he flipped through some magazine from the table.

CC's head snapped up to look at him. "Oh, just something I was looking at earlier."

Niles whipped out a quick whistle. "Here Ches…bring it here." Chester bolted into where Niles sat and leapt up nearly into his lap and dropped the photo. Niles reached for it just as CC snatched it from his lap. "Hey…careful what you grab there, Babs."

"Oh…I'm uhm…sorry…I just want to make sure that he didn't ruin it with all his drool." CC sighed with relief that Chester dropped the photo face down.

The kettle whistled and CC set about making the tea. While she waited for the tea to steep she found herself drawn again to the photo and lost herself in it again. So much so, she didn't hear Niles come up behind her.

"Miss Babcock?" She nearly jumped through the roof and the photo when flying. "I'm sorry…but I've been calling and you didn't answer, I was concerned." Niles turned and picked up the photo. A soft smile spread across his face. "You kept the photos?"

"Huh?" CC pretended to be oblivious as she poured the tea. "You kept the photos from the race today?"

CC handed him his mug of tea. "Oh, uh…yea, Shelly handed them to me with the prize."

"That's right…I forgot there was a prize…what is it?" Niles asked feeling a little better.

CC laughed at his boyish excitement. "I don't know…I didn't even look."

"Where is it?" Niles asked and moved back into the living room.

CC chuckled. "Here," she handed him her mug. "It's over here." CC retrieved the envelope that contained their prize and handed it to him as she sat next to him. "Hey…"

"Oh, sorry I was looking at the picture." Niles glanced up at her and their eyes locked. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her warmly. It was the simple, easy, comfortable kiss of a couple that's been together for years. "Thanks." He whispered as he took the envelope from her and opened it. "Hey…it's dinner for two at the Rainbow room."

"Well," CC started. "It's a little late for dinner now, but tomorrow, it's a date." CC sipped her tea and Niles head snapped around to face her.

"It's a date?" Niles raised an eyebrow. "Like a real date?"

CC hid her smile behind her mug. "Sure…if you want. Why not?" CC waited and watched his reaction. _"Well CC," the thoughts ran silently through her head. "Now is as good a time as any. He's still the same man he was this afternoon. He doesn't have a fancy title or a lot of money or even a job right this minute, but he's still the same man that curled your toes with a kiss. Just imagine what he could do with some real time on his hands." _

"Niles…" CC spoke so softly he could barely hear.

"Hmmm?" He sipped his tea and looked at the prize certificate.

"Do you…like me?" CC decided that was the most stupid thing she'd ever released from her lips. "I mean…"

"Yes…very much." Niles answered without looking at her as his mind tried to process what the day had meant. _"What is that, Babs? Do I like you? After that kiss this afternoon if you need to ask I must be doing something wrong. I would die for you…like you…hell no… I adore you."_ "Why do you ask? Do you like me?" Again Niles didn't look away from the photo in his lap wondering if she'd felt in that kiss what he'd felt in that kiss.

CC inhaled deeply and sighed her answer. "Yeah…you're ok." Niles put his mug on the coffee table.

"Just ok?" Niles turned to face her.

CC put her mug down as well. "What's wrong with ok?" CC moved a bit closer to the middle of the sofa.

"Nothing, but I don't know…it felt a little nicer than ok." Niles handed her the photo of them kissing at the Lighthouse.

CC took the photo. "Oh…you were talking about that kiss?" Niles looked at her curiously. "Well… come on Niles…that was a fluke…all caught up in the moment…I mean…it was…it was amazing, but I don't imagine we could pull it off again."

Niles stood up and extended his hand. "Let's see."

"Ok, Butler Boy." CC takes his hand and he leads her to the window the looks out over the city.

"We need the view behind us, for an accurate test." Niles smiled. "Ready?"

CC smirked and thought, _"If you only knew." _"Give me your best shot."

Niles stood and waited for the oddness of it to dissipate. Their eyes locked and he rested his hands on her hips. "God, you are so beautiful."

His profession caught CC by surprise and he brought his lips easily to hers. Her eyes dropped closed as he pulled her carefully closer to him. One arm wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders the other toying with the hair at the back of his neck. Their lips parted together and their tongues met and danced in small, warm circles. She moaned softly into the kiss and when the need to breathe became unavoidable they pulled back only enough to again look into each other's eyes. "Well?" Niles whispered.

"Dear God I do love you, Niles." CC offered him plainly and as a matter of previously unspoken fact.

"I love you, too." Niles smiled and pulled her into another warm kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel on her impending visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning they awoke wrapped in each other's arms. Niles dropped a kiss on her head. "Good morning, Love."

CC rolled in his arms to face him. "Well not yet, but…things are looking…up."

"Woman…" Niles warned her.

CC kissed him warmly. "So, you finally admit it, then?"

"What's that, Love?" Niles rubbed noses.

CC laughed at him. "That I'm a woman."

"I've always known. It was just too difficult to admit when you weren't my woman." Niles kissed her neck.

"Your woman? Is that what I am now?" CC smacked at his arm playfully.

Niles winked. "I certainly hope so."

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" CC rolled on to her back.

Niles nearly leapt on top of her. "Really? Do I have to make you mine again…I thought that I'd proved myself rather worthy last night."

"That you did, Niles. But if I am to stay your woman, I expect you to continually make me yours…over and over again." CC flashed her sexy grin up at him.

Niles dropped soft little kissed along her jaw. "I live to serve, my Love."

They spent the better part of the morning in each other's arms in bed. When they had finally exhausted themselves they slept again. "CC...!" Niles woke with a start to the empty spot she'd once occupied.

CC bolted in from the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"I…I…just…you weren't here and I…" Niles looked away embarrassed.

CC nearly leapt onto the bed. "I'm sorry, Niles. I just got hungry and I didn't want to wake you…you looked so handsome."

Niles frowned and returned her embrace. "I'm sor…did you say handsome? While I was asleep? CC nodded. "Really?" Niles' boyish grin slid across his face.

"Well, I've always thought you were very attractive…yes…handsome. But looking at you sleeping in my bed, well…it made you even more handsome." Now it was CC that looked away embarrassed.

Niles turned her face to meet his eyes. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Only you could make a man who has spent the better part of his life as a servant, and has just lost that job, feel like the only man in the world."

"Niles…" CC caressed his face. "You are the only man…in my world." Niles kissed her deeply. "Ok, hang on lover, if we get started down that road again, we'll never get to my surprise."

Niles looked at her suspiciously. "What surprise?"

"If I told you…if wouldn't be a surprise." CC got up and sashayed into the bathroom. "Are you going to wash my back for me?"

Niles' eyes leapt to the top of his head. "Of course…I live to serve." Niles quickly followed CC into the bathroom.

* * *

Fran sat on the corner of Max's desk. "Did he call?"

"No Fran, I can't find him anywhere. I don't even know where to look." Max sighed.

Maggie moved into the office. "Dad, the next applicant is here."

"Thank you, Maggie, send him in." Max asked sadly.

"Daddy, why don't you wait until you at least find Niles?" Maggie suggested.

Fran nodded. "I agree with Maggie, Max. You should wait until you find him and explain how stupid you were." Max's head snapped up. "Ooh…uhm…you know what I mean." Fran stood up and moved out of the office passing the newest applicant for 'Sheffield Butler'.

Three applicants later CC blew into the office. "Maxwell, there's some butler waiting in the foyer who says he's waiting to interview with you? Where's Hazel?"

"Hello CC, It's a long story. I hope this one is better than the last four. Max groaned. "Could you show him in, please?"

"Uh…sure." CC retrieved the applicant from the hall. "Mr. Sheffield will see you now." CC took her seat on the little green sofa once she'd delivered the 'applicant'.

Without looking up, Max started. "Before we start I should tell you that you will have a very big void to fill should you accept this position. Our last butler was a very important member of this family."

"Well, Sir, if you'd said that instead of 'I'm terminating your agreement', neither of us would be in this predicament." Niles offered simply.

"Niles!" Max leapt up from his chair. "Fran…it's Niles!" Max made his way quickly to the man he never knew meant so much to him. "Thank God you're back, Old man." And in highly uncharacteristic behavior he hugged him warmly. "I'm sorry, Niles."

"Niles!" Fran shrieked from the office door. "Kids…Niles is back!" Fran yelled out bringing the Sheffield children into the office from every corner of the mansion.

"Oh, Niles…where ya been? Max called all ya friends." Fran hugged him tightly as she could feel the tears starting to fill her eyes. "We all missed you so much."

The children had arrived in the office by this point and each in turn hugged the man they loved more than anyone realized. "We're so glad your back, Niles. We really missed you. Dad was so dumb." The children offered.

"Thank you, all, really. I missed all of you too." Niles never knew how much he was loved until this moment. Maybe this event had a silver lining after all. It gave him CC…and a knew found knowledge of his place in the Sheffield household. "Now, children, if you could let me talk to your father for a few minutes, then I'll start on your dinner."

"Oh, no, Niles," Fran interrupted. "Max will be takin' us all out to dinner. Right, Max?"

Max smiled broadly. "Absolutely…we're celebrating…Niles is home!" Max moved around to his desk chair. "Fran call the Rainbow Room and ask James to arrange for my usual dining room."

"You got it. Come on, kids. Let's leave your father to apologize to Niles." Fran shooed the kids out. "Uh…Miss Babcock, are you comin'."

Niles turned. "I would prefer Miss Babcock stay, Fran, thanks." Fran frowned a bit but left the office and closed the door.

"Ok, Niles…how do you want to do this?" Max asked almost as a bit of a challenge to his friend.

Niles smirked. "Oh, Sir, I have no intention of doing this at all. I'm going to leave it to my business manager to handle the negotiation of my contract. Niles moved to the usual place at the end of the desk. "CC, Love…are you ready?"

* * *

It was just more than an hour when Max showed his face in the kitchen to find Fran sitting over a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "Geez, Max, what happened, you look a little pale. Where are Niles and Miss Babcock?"

Max did look a little shell shocked. "Uhm…they went up to pack Niles' things."

"What!" Fran popped up from her chair. "All that time and you didn't work it out? You do upstairs right now and tell him you're sorry for whatever you did this time."

"No, Fran…it's not like that. Niles is coming back…he starts in two weeks." Max still stood limply supporting himself by leaning on the counter.

Fran frowned and moved to where he stood. "Max…I don't get it. Niles is coming back but not for two weeks? Why? What happened in the office that took over an hour?"

"We negotiated Niles' contract." CC dropped as she and Niles came down the back stairs.

Fran spun around on her heels. "Ya what?"

"Negotiated Niles' contract." CC smiled at Fran. "Now I'm taking him on a well deserved and long overdue vacation. "We'll see you in two weeks." CC smiled and left the kitchen out the back door.

"Uh…Niles…" Fran started. "What does Miss Babcock mean she's takin' you on vacation?"

"We're going to England to visit my parents." Niles smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, Max, I've asked David to check in and see to the family's meals. You'll be in good hands until CC and I get back."

Fran wrapped him into a hug. "I'll miss ya, Scarecrow." Fran sighed and watched him leave out the back door closing it behind him. Suddenly her eyes got very big. "Did Niles just call Miss Babcock, CC and say they were going to visit his parents?" Max nodded slowly still in shock from the events of the last ninety minutes. "Max…Niles is takin' Miss Babcock to meet his parents?" Max continued nodding. "Oy…it's a world gone mad."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel on her visit to the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 8**

"Niles!" Marie Brightmore practically sang as she greeted her son at the door. "Aren't you a sight for these old eyes?" Niles' mother was a lovely woman, matronly but stunning in her own right. CC couldn't help but think how beautiful she must have been in her younger days.

Niles smiled and hugged his mother warmly. "Maman, I'd like you to meet CC Babcock."

"So this is the lady I've heard so very much about." Marie winked at CC, and the two women laughed at the shocked expression on Niles' face.

CC hugged the woman. "That it is, Maman." Niles' head snapped around at CC's use of his endearment for his mother. "I can't keep if from him any longer. Niles, I spoke with your mother yesterday, when I made our travel plans. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Woman…" Niles narrowed his eyes at CC and then looked to his mother. "And you, teaming up against me, your only son."

Marie smiled. "Well, your father will drag himself in from the yard any moment and the teams will be even."

"Don't hold your breath, woman…I'm siding with the blonde." Joseph Brightmore wore the same boyish grin that CC loved so much on Niles. She smiled knowing that in another twenty years or so, Niles would look very much like the silver haired man who hugged her now. "Hello, Love. I guess he finally won you, did he?"

CC pulled back and looked into the same blue eyes that Niles used so well to 'win her'. "Win me, Dad?"

"So…you've chatted with Dad as well, have you?" Niles wrapped his arms around her. "Then you know all about how long I've pined away for you. No need to bring it all up now, then. Let me take you upstairs so we can change out of our travel clothes."

Marie and Joseph smiled at the happiness they saw literally pouring from their son. "Go ahead, son." Joseph started. "We've prepared your old room. It's ready for a nice long visit."

"Just remember, Niles. Dad and I are still in the house and we know exactly how long it takes to 'freshen up'." Marie's eyes twinkled at her comment and CC's eyes shot to the top of her head.

"Niles…" CC whispered as they made their way up to their room. "Is your mother suggesting what I think she's suggesting?"

Niles laughed softly at CC's concern. "How long have you known me, Babs? Do you think I honed these skills on my own? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Love. You don't have to concern yourself with my parents." Niles threw open the door to his former room. "Ta da!"

CC gave him her most sultry look. "You're not supposed to say that until you've finished…Love." CC grabbed his collar and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

A short time later, Niles and CC reappeared in the kitchen where Joseph and Marie were sitting at the table wearing smirks much like cats who had been in the cream. "Alright you two, there's no need to gloat. This is all very new to us." Niles offered, hopefully preventing any awkward conversation.

Joseph sipped at the tea he held. "Gloat…I don't know what you mean, Son. It's just…that didn't seem to take very…long." Niles could've crawled under the table with embarrassment.

"Dad…" CC came to the rescue when she leaned down and whispered into Joseph's ear. "It's not about the time it takes, but the magic it makes." Niles had to bite his lip to prevent laughing at the look on his father's face.

"Serves you right, Joseph, you know something's should just be off limits." Marie turned and winked at CC. "Are either of you hungry? I could whip up a little snack before lunch."

Niles looked at CC. "Love?" CC shook her head. "I think we're fine, Maman. I'm going to take CC down to the stables…then maybe we'll go for a walk."

"Alright, Son. You go have a nice walk. We'll see you for lunch in about an hour." Marie offered with a smiled and a kiss on the cheek to both of them.

No sooner had Niles and CC stepped out onto the patio when Marie called out to him. "Niles! Could you come here for a moment, please."

"I'll be right back, Love." Niles kissed CC's cheek and turned back into the house. "Do you have them Maman?" Marie handed Niles the dark blue box and he opened it. "They're as beautiful as I remember. Thank you." Niles winked at her.

Joseph watched his son turn toward the back door again. "Good luck, Niles."

"Thanks, Dad." Niles smiled at his father. "You know…you did bring that on yourself."

Joseph tossed his son the boyish grin they share. "It was just a test, Lad."

"A test?" Niles grinned at his father.

Joseph nodded. "And she passed with flying colors. Now you go and make that woman yours forever."

"Yes, Sir." Niles left the kitchen and joined CC on the patio.

They hadn't walked for more than ten minutes when the sky opened up and the rain started falling. "Oh, Niles…we're going to get drenched." CC called laughing and Niles' in 'looking for shelter mode'.

"The stables…" Niles grabbed her hand and took off in the direction of the stables. They were in fact drenched by the time they reached the stables, but laughing all the same.

"Drowned rat is a good look for you, Butler Boy." CC wiped the water from his face and allowed her hand to linger on his cheek. "You're hair gets really curly when it's wet, Niles. I like it."

"And I like that nearly everything you wear is silk and when it gets wet it gets transparent and clingy." Niles ran his hands slowly up the side of her waist and pulled her into his chest. "My God, CC you're beautiful."

"Niles…" CC frowned. "I'm soaking wet."

Niles got his move devious look on his face. "I like you soaking wet." His lips crashed down onto hers bringing a moan from deep within her.

"Niles…we're in the barn." CC whispered.

Niles pulled her away from the doors and grabbed a blanked off the tack box. He led her into an empty straw filled stall and spread the blanket out. "Now I know it's not the Ritz Carlton…or the Motel 6 for that matter, but… I can be happy with you anywhere."

"Well, then, since the rain doesn't seem to be letting up…let's take our time." CC cooed at him.

Niles slipped his jacket off his shoulders. "As you command, Love." Niles took CC's face in his hands and kissed her softly conveying every bit of love his heart held for her. Slowly they undressed each other taking great care to explore and experience every newly exposed bit of skin.

When CC finally lay before him on the blanket in the straw, Niles smiled from his place beside her. "You've never been more beautiful, CC. I love you. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you. CC, I don't want to spend another moment on this planet without you by my side. Will you marry me?" Niles pulled out the opened blue box and CC gasped.

"My God, Niles…they're beautiful…" Her eyes left the rings and moved to his eyes. "Yes, Niles, I love you, and I would love to marry you." Niles kissed her softly. Then he removed the diamond solitaire from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Make love to me, Niles."

Niles set the box aside and kissed her newly adorned finger lightly. "I will, Love. And I will continue to do so until I draw my last breath on this earth."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving

up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel who is now IN the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 9**

Niles and CC had a lovely two weeks in England with his parents and promised to let them know the moment a date for the wedding was set. "You know, Niles. You're parents are incorrigible." CC smirked as he took their bags from the taxi driver and paid him.

"How so…I mean, I'm sure they are…but what did they do exactly to make you mention it." Niles smiled and carried the bags up to the front door.

CC leaned in and whispered into Niles' ear. "They asked me for grandchildren."

Niles' eyes grew wide he turned to see the look on CC's face. "What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything. I won't know myself for another couple of weeks." CC tossed out and walked in the front door of the mansion leaving a speechless Niles standing in the vestibule.

"Hey, Miss Babcock…" Fran called as she came in from the kitchen. "Where's Niles…geez…ya didn't kill him in England…didja?"

"Not in so many words, Fran." CC offered to Fran's surprise.

"Niles…whatcha doin'?" Fran grabbed his arm and pulled him into the foyer. "We missed ya somethin' terrible. How was England? We're your parents surprised? Didja's have a nice visit?" Fran looked at CC questioningly. "Why isn't he talking?"

CC smiled gently at Fran. "I gave him a bit of a shock in the vestibule…I opened the door myself." CC tossed out. "Niles…" CC looked at him. "Niles…you're scaring Fran." CC looked at Fran again. "Why don't you call Max and the kids and maybe that'll snap him out of it."

Fran turned away and yelled. "Hey every one…Niles is home!"

Niles shook his head and replaced the glassy glare with a goofy grin. As they were joined by the rest of the family in the foyer, he looked at CC and asked the question in silence. _"Really? Is it possible?" _CC smiled and gave his hand a soft squeeze and nodded.

The children each hugged Niles in turn and it wasn't until Maggie stepped back that Fran noticed CC's newest adornment. "Oh my God! Ya got engaged!" Fran grabbed CC's hand. "Oh Miss Babcock…it's beautiful. Niles…why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I thought CC should know before anyone else, Fran." Niles smiled finally coming out of his 'I could be a daddy soon' stupor.

Fran and Maggie cooed over CC's ring. "Niles…when did you get this?"

"It's part of a set, Fran. They were my grandparent's rings." Niles answered. "My grandfather, Daniel presented this ring to Elizabeth Carrington almost a hundred years ago." CC couldn't help but stroke his face with her hand.

"Ok, well, children, you've all got things you could be doing I'm sure." Max tossed out. The children all said their congratulations and promised to get Niles and CC all caught up with the goings on in their lives for the last two weeks. "Niles, CC if I could see you both in my office please?"

Niles and CC exchanged a glance as they followed behind Max who didn't bother to wait for an answer. Fran stood in the foyer wondering what was going to go wrong now.

"Close the door, please, Niles." Max asked as he sat down behind his desk. Niles did as asked and joined CC on the little green sofa.

"Well, Maxwell, what is it?" CC asked wondering what it could possibly be since they'd already hammered out Niles contract and wouldn't need to address that issue for at least five years.

Max sighed. "Well first, I want to congratulate you both on your engagement." Max looked up at them with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Max," the couple said together.

"Now…" Max clasped his hands in front of him. "Once you're married there are going to be some necessary changes. You both still work here and have duties to attend to, so I'm wondering if you've given any thought to where you'll be living?"

Niles and CC turned to look at each other. "We really haven't had much chance to discuss that, Maxwell." CC explained for them.

"Well, your penthouse is too far for Niles to travel back and forth in time for breakfast every morning. And I'm assuming that his room won't really be adequate for the two of you." Max stated plainly. "Here's what I propose…The place next door so is going on the market, and I was thinking you could buy it and move in there. I'll have a vestibule put in connecting the terraces for easy travel back and forth, but you'll still have your privacy."

Max smiled and continued. "That house is a mirror image of this one. Niles, I believe you were instrumental in the design of the kitchen when it was redone a few years ago."

Niles smiled. "Yes, Sir…I was. It's a marvelous kitchen, but I'll still be doing most of my cooking over here."

"Well, that is true, Niles. But, as I'm sure you remember, your new contract gives you the weekends off unless there is a special need. Plus you have all your evenings after 8pm and four weeks' vacation, provided you take it in no more than two week intervals." Max reminded him needlessly since he and CC poured over the items in his contract well before Max ever saw it.

"Well, Max, I have to say this is interesting." CC looked at Niles. "We'll have to have a look at it before we can really decide." CC stood up. "Now if that's all, we've had a long trip and I'd like to take a nap before dinner."

Max reached into his middle drawer. "There is one more thing, CC. I'd like you to look over this contract. You don't have to do it this minute. Take it with you. You'll be staying here for a few days…yes?"

"Yes, Max…if you need me I'll be in Niles' room." CC smiled with no a bit of malice as she and Niles checked again with Max before leaving.

Niles took CC's hand. "Sir, I'd like to take the family to dinner to celebrate our engagement, if you could make the arrangements, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Absolutely, Niles, is the private dining room at the Rainbow Room alright?" Max asked his friend.

Niles nodded. "That will do fine, Sir."

"Oh, one more thing, Niles…" Max started. "Unless we have guests…call me Max."

Niles smiled at his friend who was looking back at the work on his desk. "Very good, Max."

* * *

CC was leaning against Niles' headboard in her peach pajamas waiting for Niles to emerge from his bathroom. Niles was just turning off the light when heard her shout. "No way!"

"What?" Niles popped out quickly. "What is it, CC?"

CC started waving the 'contract' Max had given her in the air. "These are partnership papers…for me!"

"What?" These are partnership papers. Max had these drawn up _before_ the race."

Niles frowned. "How do you know it was before the race?"

CC pointed to the date on the envelope. "His attorney mailed them to him."

"They why did he go along with the bet? And why would he ask me to cheat?" Niles suddenly realized. "Max is a good man, CC, but ridiculously clueless. He had no idea about my feelings for you. He thought we'd kill each other during that race. So, he made me furious. Knowing full well I would turn on him and do my best to help you win, just to spite him."

CC frowned. "I don't know, Niles. That seems awfully complex for Max to come up with."

"Oh, he didn't…I used the same trick on him when I was teaching him to pee standing up." CC's head snapped to Niles face. "I know…I know…But it's true…I told him I didn't think he had the aim and he set out to prove me wrong. He did too…eventually."

CC winced and made a face. "I really never needed to know that, Niles."

"Sorry, Love." Suddenly Niles realized they never got the chance to discuss her other potential news. "But…it'll come in handy when I have to teach our son…" Niles rolled on his side to face her. "Why didn't you tell me it was a possibility?"

"Niles…" CC rolled to face him as well and stroked his cheek. "We've been together all of what…two full weeks? How am I supposed to say oh by the way, we very well could be expecting."

"CC, I proposed after we'd been together all of thirty-six hours. I'd say expecting after two weeks is timeline appropriate." Niles kissed her lightly.

CC looked away almost sadly. "Plus, I don't know for sure. I mean…I'm not a young woman anymore, Niles. And while it was just about the right time, that doesn't mean anything. And, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. What if I…" CC's vice faded.

"Chastity Claire Babcock…" Niles began very seriously. "I love you…if we live out the rest of our days as just Niles and CC…I'll be happier than any man alive. If we should happen to be so blessed as to have a baby, then I'll be the happiest Daddy in the world as well. But you must know…I love you…with our without a baby."

"How did I get so lucky?" CC asked sleepily.

"Perseverance."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't long before the wedding was planned. Niles didn't know if it was because of the possibility of a baby, or because CC was concerned that he would change his mind, but it was planned and the invitations sent out.

C.C. Babcock

And

Niles A. Brightmore

Request the honor of your presence,

when they join together in marriage

On

September 20th 1997

As the sun sets

Where the light shines bright at 60

Reception immediately following

At the

Waldorf Astoria

R.S.V.P.

"Uh…Niles?" Fran started as she came into the kitchen. "I been meanin' to ask ya, what's with the wedding invitation?"

"What's the matter with it, Fran?" Niles panicked a little worrying that he'd missed something when he approved them. Fran handed the invitation to him.

Niles read it over. "It's perfect, Fran." Niles smiled and handed it back.

"What if people don't figure it out?" Fran asked.

Niles shrugged. "Well, we've been getting RSVP's in everyday, so those people must get it. I'm sure if someone doesn't, they'll either call or they won't show up. Don't worry, Fran. I'm sure it'll be just fine. It was important to CC and I to do this our way."

"Ok, Scarecrow." Fran started to leave the kitchen. "Where is CC this morning?"

Niles looked at his watch. "I'm not sure…" The knock at the back door stopped him in mid sentence and Niles opened the door to the messenger. "Thank you." Niles took the envelope from the man and tipped him. When he opened it a smile crossed his face.

"What is it, Niles?" Fran asked as she tried to read his face.

Niles looked up at her. "Fran, can you convince Max to take you out for lunch?"

"You know I can. Why?" Fran asked her friend.

Niles hung up his apron and slipped into his jacket. "I have somewhere to be. Could you tell him, please?"

"Ok, Niles…" Fran sighed and watched him leave the kitchen. "That man gets more and more odd every day. But at least he's happy."

* * *

Niles moved quickly out of the alley and looked back down at the note. _"Meet me for lunch at the top of the world…were it all began."_ Alright, Love, what have you got planned?" Niles hailed a cab and made his way to his destination. When he arrived he paid the fair and went quickly inside, then he saw the sigh. "Excuse me," he asked the guard. "The observation deck is closed?"

"Are you Niles?" The guard asked easily. Niles nodded as the smile crept across his face. "Go ahead." The guard nodded and Niles hit the button on the elevator.

When he got to the top he stepped out and was immediately greeted by another guard who handed him an envelope and silently got on the elevator and went down. Niles read his new 'clue'. "Take a look at the view of the East Side." Niles read aloud. Niles walked to the right part of the deck and saw another envelope taped to the observation scope. When he opened it he couldn't help but gasp.

"What's the matter, Butler Boy?" CC's voice asked softly from behind him.

Niles spun around to face her. "Is this…does this mean…?"

"Uh huh…" CC smiled at him.

Niles had her in his arms in an instant. "Really? You're sure? A baby?"

"Yes, Niles." CC stroked his handsome face. "I went to the doctor this morning. I'm absolutely certain."

Niles kissed her deeply. "I love you, CC." Niles dropped to his knees and dropped a kiss on her still flat tummy. "And I love you to little one."

CC's fingers threaded through his hair as he rested his face on her stomach. They remained that way, silently for a long moment when CC thought she heard him sniffle. "Niles…are you alright?" She pulled him to his feet and saw the stray tear slipping down his cheek. "Oh, Niles…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Love. Everything's perfect. I just never thought…first you…now a baby. You've given me two amazing gifts, CC. I'll never be able to thank you sufficiently."

CC kissed him. "Niles…you've given me more just today than anyone has ever given me in all the previous years combined just by loving me for me."

"You are far too good for me, Woman." Niles wrapped his arms around her.

CC shrugged. "True enough…but you're stuck with me now…who'd want me with butler spawn growing inside?" Niles pouted playfully. "Come on, let's eat lunch before my 'donation' runs out and we get company."

* * *

When they returned to the mansion Fran knew something was up, it was written all over both their faces. "What'd you two do?"

CC turned and dropped a soft kiss on Niles lips. "I'm going to work, Niles. Could you bring me some herbal tea, please?"

"Yes, Love." Niles watched her go and sighed as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Niles?" Fran followed after him. "Niles…ya didn't answer me. What'd you and CC do that gave you those silly grins ya came in with?"

Niles turned and looked at Fran. "I can't tell you…trust me though…you don't want to know." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

"Ok…stop…ya paintin' a picture." Fran threw her hands up in defeat. "So…are ya getting' nervous yet?"

"Nervous about what, Fran?" Niles asked as he went about making CC's tea.

Fran's eyes popped open with true shock. "Niles…you and Miss Babcock…hoity toity, big shot, Broadway producer are getting married in two weeks. I'd be plotzing."

"Everything's ready, Fran. There's nothing to plotz about. Not to mention, there is nothing that could ruin this for me. I'm marrying CC, I don't care if Hurricane Erika blows herself right up the Hudson...I'm marrying CC Babcock." Niles didn't flinch. "I love her, Fran and she loves me and nothing and no one will keep us apart for a single minute more."

"Oh bloody hell." CC stepped into the kitchen.

Niles frowned. "What's the matter, Love?" Niles was just pouring the water into the pot for CC's herbal tea.

"Mother is coming to the wedding." CC answered him flatly looking suddenly pale.

Niles helped CC to a kitchen chair and knelt in at her feet. "CC, we didn't send her an invitation…how did she even hear about the wedding?"

"DD called her the minute she got her invitation." CC dropped the note cared on to the kitchen table. "I don't know what in the hell she was thinking."

"I'm gonna go check on Max." Fran excused herself and stepped out of the kitchen. "Oy, this is bad…Niles hadn't planned on Hurricane BB blowin' into town."

Niles brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Please, CC, don't cry. I don't want anything to upset you now. We're getting married, we're…having a baby. There is nothing BB can do to us."

"Oh, Niles, she could disinherit me. I'd have nothing left." CC looked at him pleadingly.

Niles wasn't offended…that was just his CC. "You'd have us." His hand moved softly to her stomach. You could never lose us."

"I love you so much, Niles. What are we going to do…money or no money…BB will ruin our wedding." CC tried to hold back her tears. Niles stood up and turned away from here for a moment. "Niles? Please, Niles…don't turn away from me…you know I love you…I didn't mean…please."

Niles turned quickly to put her at ease. "No, Love…I was just thinking…I have an idea. I hate it, but it may work. I'll leave it up to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 11**

When the day of their wedding had arrived, Niles and CC were ready for BB. And though it took some doing, they managed to get everything in place. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Niles…" Max started as he paced back and forth in the 'grooms waiting area'. "Are you sure this is going to go well, I mean with BB planning on causing trouble?"

Niles smiled at his friend. "Max, I appreciate your concern, but I love CC and nothing is going to keep me from marrying her today…including her mother."

"CC loves you to, Old man. I think she has for years but was just too afraid to admit it." Max shrugged.

Niles laughed. "What is it with you society elite, being so afraid to admit when you're in love? I know why CC couldn't admit her love for me…her mother is a shrew. But you…"

"Niles you know my mother as well as anyone…" Max raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Niles nodded. "You're right, she's a shrew as well, but you never sought your mother's approval."

"Alright, Niles, I was just a big fat chicken." Max started pacing again. "Shouldn't we be starting soon?"

"Geez, Dad." Brighton started as he joined them in the holding area. "It's not your wedding, relax."

"Is everything ready, Brighton?" Niles asked him.

Brighton nodded. "Yep, Miss Babcock's mother just got here and made her way back to the bride's room."

* * *

CC sat at the vanity and watched as Fran finished with her hair. "I gotta tell you, Fran, you do know your hair."

"Well, it's still not high enough for me, but it's your wedding." Fran winked at CC's reflection in the mirror.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." BB barked from just inside the door.

CC turned to face her mother. "I'll leave ya to chat with ya Ma. We'll be back in just a few minutes to get ya CC. I'll go and find Stuart." Grace and Maggie followed Fran out of the room in silence.

"So, it's not enough you're marrying a servant, but you have to have your father here as well?" BB moved into the room and closed the door behind her.

CC stood and checked her make up one last time in the mirror. "Mother, this is the happiest day of my life and I'll not allow you to ruin it. And I'm not marrying a servant, I'm marrying a man, a good and decent man who adores me."

"CC…he's just a servant." BB stressed, and walked right into the trap.

CC smirked. "No mother, he's so very much more."

There was a tap at the door and Fran peeked in. "CC…the Viscount is ready to take a wife and Stuart is ready to delivery ya to him…are ya ready?"

"Viscount!" BB's head snapped around to look at Fran, and then she turned back to CC.

CC grabbed her bouquet and started toward the door. "That's right, Mother. He's a Viscount, a servant of the people you might say. He's even in line to the throne…" CC let that land as she made her way to marry her Viscount.

* * *

"Niles," Max began. "It's time, Old Man…CC's on her way up…"

"Well then…how do I look?" Niles stood before his oldest friend in quite a different uniform than the suits he wears every day. Niles was decked out in a full dress uniform complete with epaulettes, ribbons, medals and the tell tale 'sash'.

Max straightened his tie a bit. "Really quite dashing, Old man…I mean…my Lord." Max dropped a slight nod on his old friend.

"Max…please…I've called you 'Sir' for more than thirty years, let's not go messing with a well oiled machine." Niles smiled at his friend.

"Hey," Brighton popped his head in. "You comin' or should I tell everyone to take off?"

Niles sighed and smiled from ear to ear. "Oh no, I'm coming."

Niles, Max and Brighton took their places at the railing overlooking the river in the exact spot where the photo of Niles and CC was taken on the day of the Scavenger Race. Father Thomas was in place and they just had to wait.

Gracie started up the makeshift aisle dropping CC's preferred orange rose petals with each step as string quartet softly played Pachebel's Canon. Just as Gracie reached the front and Maggie started up the aisle, BB grabbed at CC's arm still out of sight of her intended.

"Barbara, please, it's our daughter's wedding day, don't make this about you…" Stuart started.

BB nearly growled at him. "CC…what do you mean you're marrying a Viscount? DD told me his name was Niles…something. She never said anything about a Viscount."

"Mother, his name is Niles and we didn't put the Viscountcy on the invitation because it isn't important to either of us. I would marry him if he dug ditches for a living," CC said with all sincerity.

"Like hell you would." BB mumbled. "But, all is well, he's a Viscount and in line to the British throne…I have no complaints." BB stood still in the back as Fran reached the front and took her place. Everyone stood as the bridal march began and Stuart and CC started making their way up the aisle.

BB stood in the back trying desperately trying to get a look at the Viscount over the heads of the guests. "I must see whose face will be on my grandchildren."

BB sighed as everyone sat down thinking she'd finally get a look at him, but all she could see was his back. "Well, from what I can see…" BB couldn't help but smirk as she considered how lucky CC was. Marrying into royalty and at least he has a pretty good 'rear view'.

BB wasn't much for weddings per se, so she decided she could wait until the reception to be officially introduced to her new son in law. BB noticed a friend of CC's and informed her that she'd go ahead to the Waldorf to check on the arrangements.

The ceremony moved along quickly. Father Thomas asked all the usual questions. Niles and CC faced each other for the exchanging of the rings.

Niles took the ring that for more than fifty years graced the finger of his grandmother. "CC, take this ring and wear it as a symbol of our unending love and devotion. My heart is yours, now and forever." Niles slipped the ring onto CC's finger and dropped a kiss on the knuckle.

CC took the matching ring his grandfather wore until his death. "Niles, take this ring as wear it as a symbol of our unending love and devotion. My heart is yours, now and forever." CC slid the ring slowly up Niles finger and winked at him.

Father Thomas smiled and made his final announcement. "What God today has joined together, let no one separate. Niles…you may kiss your bride."

Niles cupped CC's face in his warm hands and kissed her gently to the applause of their friends and family.

* * *

After what seemed like a thousand pictures, Niles and CC finally made their way to the Waldorf-Astoria for their reception. "Well, Love. It's time for the big reveal…how do you think the barracuda will take it?"

"I couldn't care less. We're married and that's all that matters to me." CC leaned into him as they rode to the reception.

"So, Maxwell," BB started, already two drinks ahead of the rest of the party. "Where's your servant? I suppose he couldn't bear the thought that CC was marrying someone more suitable?"

Max smiled at this completely loathsome woman. "Well, you know BB…this is a big day…everything had to be just perfect for CC…so I put Niles in charge."

"Well, I suppose he did do a lovely job with the reception." BB rolled her eyes.

That's when Brighton joined them. "Dad, they're here and ready for you to announce them."

"Oh…this is my big duty for the day." Max turned and kissed Fran lightly on the cheek.

"Wasn't he the best man?" BB asked Fran.

Fran nodded. "Yeah…but he's far more excited about this part…it's more…fun." Fran explained from behind her telltale smirk.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention, please?" Everyone got quiet and turned to face Max who stood at the entrance to the grand ballroom. "I'd like the parents of the bride and groom to come here to the center of the room, please."

Stuart, BB, and Niles' parents as well made their way to the area Max had designated just in front of the entrance door.

Max winked at the four and BB practically preened at the thought of meeting a 'royal'. "Gathered friends and family, it is my greatest pleasure to present you with the happy couple. Lord and Lady Brightmore, fourth Viscount of South Wessex."

The room burst into applause, except for BB who was desperately trying to pull her chin up from the floor, when Niles and CC entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 12**

"Mother? What's the matter? You look terrible." CC asked with fake sincerity.

BB squared her shoulders and prepared for battle. "What in the hell is this, Chastity? I thought you said you weren't marrying the servant?"

"Well, technically, Mother…" CC corrected. "I said I was marrying the Viscount of South Wessex. And that's just who I married. So I would appreciate it if you referred to him as Niles."

"Well, Love…" Niles winked at her. "There's always Lord Brightmore or My Lord."

BB's eyes flared with anger. "Never! You can't lie to me. This is far too easy to disprove."

"Mother…" CC moved close to BB. "I don't care what Niles does. I love him. I've married him and you can't change that. Why not just this once pretend that you actually care about my happiness and not just what the society papers will print."

BB stood dumb for a moment. "Chastity Claire, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but I won't be able to help you get out of it."

"Mother…" CC looked at BB once more. "Why would I lie about it? It is as you say, far too easy to disprove…Niles is in fact the fourth Viscount of South Wessex. Not a title I care about in anyway, but something we thought it would be easier for you to accept. Niles did this…for you…Mother. And i don't want to get out of it. Now, if you'll excuse me."

CC moved past her mother and kissed her father's cheek. "Well done, Kitten." Stuart never had a problem with Niles. He liked him from the beginning. "You save me a dance, alright?"

"I promise, Daddy." CC smiled at him.

Niles led CC to his parents. "Dad, Maman, this is CC. CC these are my parents, Joseph and Marie."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." CC took her mother in law's hand.

Marie pulled CC into a hug. "You listen to me, Chastity Claire; we like hugs."

CC smiled at the woman. "Well then, Maman, me too."

"She's far too good for you, Son." Joseph chided. "Well, done."

"Thanks, Dad." Niles hugged his father tightly. "We've got a bit of news."

Marie leaned into them. "You're expecting…yes, Dear, we know."

Niles couldn't hide his impish grin.

"You know? How is that possible?" CC asked Marie.

"It's something you'll get used to, Love." Niles answered wrapping his arm around CC's waist.

Max joined them. "Excuse, me; Niles…it's time for your dance."

"Thanks, Max." Niles turned and took CC's hand. "Shall we start the party?"

"Niles…" CC started softly as they took the dance floor for their special dance. "What did you mean it's something I'll get used to?"

Niles sighed softly. "My parents are very intuitive…in fact…they make Miss Grace look practically oblivious."

"Oh…" CC couldn't decide if she was worried or not.

"Don't worry, Love. My parents are intuitive, but very discrete…at least when called for. When we visit them…all bets are off." Niles spun CC around the dance floor.

CC's eyes got big and her smile matched them. "Is that were you're taking me for our honeymoon?"

Niles had kept his lips well sealed about this special honeymoon surprise. "You'll just have to wait and see, Babs."

"And you'll just have to find something else to call me, Butler Boy." CC scoffed making Niles frown.

"Why?" He put on his very best pouty face. "I thought you liked it when I called you Babs."

CC stroked his cheek softly making his stomach flip. "I do, but I'm not a Babcock anymore. So, technically Babs doesn't fit."

"Well, how about…" Niles thought for a second, leaned in close to CC's ear and whispered bringing that sultry laugh spilling out of her.

"I don't think that's appropriate for mixed company, Niles." CC smiled and her eyes grew dark. "But…when we're alone…it's just fine." CC took his lips in a warm kiss as their first dance came to an end. "I love you, Niles."

"And I love you, My Lady." Niles gave CC a little nod in honor of her new title and his undying devotion.

Niles had planned an amazing honeymoon. He flew her into London on the concord and took her to a most special place.

"Niles…how…" CC could feel the tears falling freely as she stood before the home that was once her grandparents. "I spent my summers here growing up. Nana meant so much to me. She always made me feel normal, just like every other kid. Like I was loved for just who I was and not the name that went along with it."

"Do you want to go inside?" Niles asked her softly.

CC's head snapped around to face him. "Can we? Really?"

Niles smiled. "I made special arrangements with the owner."

"Thank you, Niles for giving me this gift." CC kissed him lightly. "Let's go…I want to give you the grand tour."

Niles knocked on the door and a tall well dressed man answered. "You must be the Brightmore's. Please, do come in. My name is Jefferson, I can show you around if you like or you can just look around on your own."

"Thank you, Jefferson." CC smiled at the man. "I'm very familiar with this house, I'd like to show my husband around if that's alright."

"Very well, Ms. I'll be in the kitchen if you require anything." Jefferson took his leave of them and CC started the grand tour.

CC showed Niles all the places in the home she loved. The library where she spent rainy afternoons reading was Niles' favorite spot. She showed him the sitting room where she'd watch her grandmother crochet for hours on end. Then she took Niles down to the stables. There were three or four horses there, each one looked well cared for and surprisingly young. "That's odd…" CC frowned as she moved through the stable.

"What's that, Love?" Niles questioned.

"None of these horses can be more than two or three years old." CC turned to face him.

Niles shrugged. "Why is that odd?"

"Well, it's just unexpected, really. Turnover for horses usually doesn't happen in clusters. I'll bet if we went to any other stable in this area there would be horses of varying ages." CC stopped at one stallion's stall. "Now this is a beautiful horse."

"I'm glad you like him." Niles smiled.

CC laughed lightly and the 'stable man' approached them. "He's a beauty isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." CC answered. "What's his name?"

"Oh, my apologies, I haven't had a chance to put up the plaques yet. This is Viscount's Folly." The man answered, winked at Niles and left them.

CC gasped and turned to face her husband. "Niles…what does he mean, this is Viscount's Folly?"

"Well, he was a bit rough around the edges, difficult to break, but I insisted. The breeder said 'Well it's your folly for sure, Viscount.'. I liked it." Niles stated flatly.

CC playfully smacked Niles' arm. "What are you still not telling me, Niles?"

"Ow…CC, that hurt." CC glared at him indicating more would come if he didn't answer. "Alright, after you took care of the problems with my inheritance, I received my official paperwork. I apparently get a rather healthy yearly stipend. So I bought this estate and the horses for you…as a wedding present."

CC threw her arms wide and Niles cringed fearing her wrath at being kept in the dark. "You are the most wonderful man in the world." CC grabbed him and pulled him to her in an all consuming kiss. "I love you, Niles. Not just for this, but…" CC sighed. "For loving me."

"That I'd do for free, Love." Niles kissed her softly. "Now, lets go see what Jefferson has prepared for lunch."

As they walked back toward the house CC had to ask. "Niles…you're the Viscount of South Wessex, don't you have to live there?"

"Well, there really is no South Wessex. It's an honorary title and where I choose to live becomes South Wessex. I rule over my own land basically." Niles explained.

CC sighed. "So how large is the estate?"

"You mean you spent every summer here and you don't know?" Niles asked.

CC shook her head. "It's not the kind of thing I was interested in really."

"Well, the estate is 388 acres. It has this main house and the guest house not far from here. There are also a few other smaller homes scattered around the property, they're rented out mostly to the grounds and home staff. Jefferson stays at the main house and I'll be moving my parents in as long as that alright with the Lady of the Manor." Niles opened the door to the small dining area off the patio where Jefferson was instructed to serve lunch.

"I'd love to have your parents here, Niles. They're really wonderful. But, what will happen to their house?" CC asked him easily.

Niles pulled out CC's chair and then sat just next to her. "CC, my parents were in service to the Sheffield's until just a few years ago. They don't have a house. They rented a flat in London after they retired. It's plenty of room for them, but my mother misses her garden. She was always happiest in her garden."

"And what does your father miss?" CC asked.

Niles flashed his boyish grin. My mother being happy."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple.

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 13**

Seven Years Later…

"And what does your father miss?" CC asked.

She was rewarded with smirk. "He says time alone with you, Mommy."

"Does he now? Well, Lauren, what should I do about that?" CC helped her daughter slide down off of Viscount's Folly when she felt him watching her and whispered. "He's behind me isn't he?" Lauren nodded.

"Grandma is making cottage pie for lunch, Princess, why don't you go wash up." Niles called from where he stood at the door of the stable. "You don't want Danny to get the biggest pie."

Lauren, who looked like a tiny little CC right down to the scowl, dropped her fists to her hips. "No way!" She ran into her father's arms and gave him a quick kiss then took off for the house called ahead of her. "Danny…I get the big pie!"

"I think you may have started the great pie war." CC laughed as she untacked Viscount's Folly. "I'll never know why you do that."

Niles sighed and took the saddle from her. "Lauren and Daniel are never happier than when they're arguing."

"And just what does that say about them, Niles…they're only seven years old." CC brushed the horse and kept her back to him.

"It means, Love…" Niles started and slipped up behind her. "That they are very much like their parents." Niles dropped a kiss on the silky skin of her neck. "But what do you think about us getting away for a bit this summer? Just the two of us, Maman and Dad said they would be fine with the twins for a couple of weeks."

"What have you got planned that it would take a couple of weeks?" CC asked putting away her brush and shooing the horse out to the pasture.

Niles spun her in his arms and kissed her lightly. "Chastity Claire, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid to be alone with me for two full weeks."

"Afraid? No, nervous, maybe, but not afraid. I could never be afraid of you, Niles." CC caressed his cheek.

Niles frowned at his wife. "And what on Earth could you be nervous about?"

"Niles…" CC broke free of him and took a few steps away wrapping her arms protectively around her middle. "With the twins underfoot all the time now…not to mention Max and Fran and their twins at the mansion…it's been a lot more difficult for us to be…well, us."

"I know, Love. That's what I told Lauren." Niles responded. CC spun around to face him in dire shock. Niles laughed heartily. "Not with all the added details, CC. Just that I missed having special time alone with you. She's understood rather well actually."

Niles opened his arms inviting her in and she moved quickly into him. "I'm sorry, Niles. I know it's been just insane lately. With the move to California, and another new show and reworking the premise, plus everything else…it's been a little less like us and more like…"

"Max and Fran?" Niles smirked at her.

"Yeah…I'm sorry." CC leaned against his chest.

"Don't be sorry, Love. A moment with you is better than a lifetime with anyone else." Niles kissed her head.

CC looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Niles." CC slipped her arm into his and they started into the house. "So…where are you taking me for this vacation?"

"That's a surprise, Love." Niles winked at her.

* * *

They arrived at JFK less than a week later and CC inhaled deeply. "I've missed New York in the summer."

"Well, come on, it's time for your first surprise." Niles winked and they slipped into the limo he'd arranged for. "Hello, David. How is the family?" Niles asked his friend.

Sometimes being a 'former' butler had its perks. Niles was still friends with all his old 'butler buddies', as CC called them. And those 'butler buddies' wanted nothing more than to 'serve the former servant' as they would kid him.

"Is there anywhere special you'd like to go, Lord Brightmore, or would you just like to head home?" David asked chidingly.

Niles smirked at David's reflection in the rearview mirror. "No, thank you, David, home will be just fine."

"Home, Niles?" CC asked on a frown.

Niles flashed his boyish grin and shook his head. "Sorry, Love." They road in silence a little tired from the long flight so CC didn't noticed immediately when they pulled up in front of her old building. David opened the door and Niles stepped out and offered CC his hand to get out of the car.

"Niles…why are we here?" CC asked finally noticing her former building. David nodded silently and left them at the curb.

"Lord and Lady Brightmore…it's a pleasure to see you again." Charlie opened the door for them as they made their way into the building.

"Hello, Charlie. But please…we're the same people we always were." Niles winked at him. "CC…are you alright…you look a little pale."

"I'm just very jet lagged and rather confused, Niles." CC looked at him and knew she'd get no information about her surprise until he was ready to give it. "But, I trust you."

Niles led her past the security desk and to the elevators. They rode in silence up to the 25th floor. When the elevator stopped she noticed the same hallway that she'd gone 'home' to for years and she still felt a little out of sorts. "Niles…why is the number missing from Mrs. Trainer's door?"

"Mrs. Trainer doesn't live there anymore, Love." Niles answered simply as he tapped lightly on the door of CC's penthouse.

CC frowned. "Niles…why are we here? I don't really need a walk down memory lane…I never really felt at home here."

David opened the door. "Welcome home." David stepped aside and allowed Niles and CC to enter. The penthouse was different, bigger, a bit. "Niles…what's all this?"

"Thanks, David. Give my best to Carol and Renee." Niles smiled and watched as David left through what CC thought was a closet door.

Niles led CC to the sofa and sat down next to her. "This is your first surprise. I never sold your condo. Instead I bought Mrs. Trainer's place and redid the entire floor."

"How did you get her to sell? I couldn't get her even to listen to my offers." CC was shocked.

Niles grinned at his wife. You'd be surprised how little she wanted when I told her it was to torment you. Anyway, this is our part, a three bedroom apartment with a wonderful kitchen; if I do say so myself. Through that door is David's apartment. It's a smaller three bedroom apartment for him and his family. They live there full time and take care of this place for us."

"And you're both are ok with that?" CC asked curiously.

Niles nodded. "CC…outside of you and the Sheffield's, David is my closest friend. I couldn't trust anyone more than him. His wife, Carol, can stay home now and take care of Renee and the new baby when he arrives. They're really quite happy here. It couldn't be easier work seeing as how little we're in New York."

"I must admit, I do miss the city. I know we're in Hollywood and LA quite a lot, but they just aren't the same as New York, no seasons." CC leaned into him. "Now, husband, take me to bed I'm exhausted and can't bear another surprise right now."

Niles stood and offered her his hand. "Alright, Love, but in the morning…"

"In the morning I have big plans for you Butler Boy." CC cut him off. Then, as they started down the hall CC turned stopped dead. "What time does David start?"

Niles flashed his most wicked grin. "I gave David two weeks off."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple. Well, she's home now, but NYC will always be in her heart. ;)

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 14**

Niles and CC spent the better part of three days in bed. It was a very different life for them away from the children. When they did manage to leave each other's arms it was mostly for sustenance. Niles would whip up some wonderful meal, they'd eat and chat and be right back in each other's arms again. On the fourth morning things were decidedly different.

"CC…" Niles returned to the bedroom with the crackers and tea. "Are you sure you don't want to call the doctor?"

CC looked at him from the bathroom vanity, where she was rinsing her mouth…again. "Niles…I think I'm just coming down with that stomach bug that Danny brought home from football camp last week."

"Thank you, Love." Niles smiled and walked his ailing wife back to their bed.

CC frowned. "For what?"

"For calling it football and not soccer." Niles smiled.

Properly tucked in, CC sighed at her husband. "I'm the wife of an English Viscount, would you expect any less?" CC rolled onto her side and groaned lightly. "I'm sorry, Niles. I've ruined our trip."

"You've done no such thing. You can't help being sick. At least I can take care of you properly." Niles leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Uhm…CC, Love…" Niles frowned a bit. "You don't feel warm, are you sure you didn't eat something that's upset your stomach?"

CC looked up into his concerned face. "Honey, I ate what you ate. You know all my likes, dislikes and allergies. I never eat something that upsets my stomach."

"There is something else…" Niles hesitated more than he'd intended.

CC was the one wearing a concerned face now. "What? You didn't poison me did you, Hazel? Because I have a very good attorney, and he could so easily prove it with the autopsy results."

"CC…" Niles frowned. "I'd never poison you. There are much easier ways to do away with you." Niles leaned down and kissed her again. "I was thinking of something even more wonderful than your death…" Niles smirked.

"Hey, be nice to me, I'm sick." CC pouted.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "CC…" Niles knew this would be awkward, but they were married after all. "Are you…late?"

"What do you mean?" CC's eyes got big when it occurred to her just what he meant. "What's today?"

Niles looked at his watch. "It's the 23rd."

CC looked up at her husband. "Do you really think I could be? I'm…" CC's voice softened. "I'm almost 45 years old Niles."

"I know, Love. Maybe we should call Dr. Reynolds and see if we can get you in to see her." Niles offered supportively, in case it was something less pleasant.

CC nodded. "You call; I'm going to get a shower." CC slipped out of bed unsure how she felt about this possibility.

"CC…" Niles could feel her apprehension. "What's got you worried? That you may be pregnant or that it could be something else?"

CC turned to looked at him. "Both I guess. I mean the twins are already seven years old Niles. Jonah and Eve are five, a new baby…can we really do it?"

"You, me, Fran and Lauren…I think this baby will have far more care givers than he or she could possibly need." Niles pulled her into a warm hug. "Let's wait until we see Dr. Reynolds."

* * *

"Well, CC," Dr. Reynolds returned to the office and sat at her desk. "You are indeed pregnant. I'd say about ten weeks from your hcg levels."

Niles squeezed CC's hand. "Is it twins again this time, Dr. Reynolds?"

"The levels don't suggest that it's twins. They are on the lower end of the range, which suggests it's only one bundle of joy in there." Dr. Reynolds dripped a little less Saccharine now that she's aged some. "I understand you live in California now?"

Niles and CC nodded. "You should see your ob/gyn when you get back, but for now, I'll give you some vitamins to get you started." Dr. Reynolds stands.

"Dr. Reynolds," CC starts as she and Niles stand together. "Is there anything I should be concerned about because of my…my age?"

Niles smiled and Dr. Reynolds touched CC's arm softly. "CC…it's not really that much different than your first pregnancy. You were what…38 when you have the twins. A first time pregnancy at that age holds the same concerns. You're doctor can address any problems. This is a happy time, for you both, go celebrate."

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds, for fitting us in so quickly." Niles smiled.

She smiled at them. "Anything for a pregnant, old friend." She winked at Niles. "It was good seeing you both, congratulations, and give my love to the Sheffield's."

"Well, Love…" Niles took her hand and carried the small bag of items the doctor had given them. "Shall we get some lunch?"

CC didn't answer; she just walked hand in hand with her husband down the hall to the elevator. They doors opened and they stepped in. When the doors closed on them CC practically slammed Niles into the wall and dropped a searing kiss on him.

When the need for air ripped them from each other, Niles smirked. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

CC just looked into the sparkling blue of his eyes. "I love you."

Niles had heard CC say those three words at least once every day for the last eight years. But there was something different about this time. She just said it, simply and easily.

Niles pulled her to his chest. "I love you too, Babs. Don't you go all soft on me. I can't handle it."

"We're having a baby, Niles." CC smiled at him.

"I know, Love, I know."

* * *

They took a short walk and stopped at a small café and had lunch. Dr. Reynolds gave CC something for the nausea so she didn't feel sick. When they got back to the penthouse they made the necessary calls to the children, Niles' parents, and the Sheffield's, everyone was thrilled for them.

"Well, Love," Niles started as he slipped off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table. "What would you like to do now?"

CC joined him on the sofa after she changed into her pajamas for lounging around the house. "I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"What makes you think anything is bothering me? We've just had the most wonderful news." Niles turned to look at her.

CC smiled softly at him. "You're flexing your toes. You only do that when you've got something on your mind. Come on, Niles. No secrets."

Niles sighed. "When did you get to be so damned observant?"

"When I married you and wanted to know you as well as you knew me." CC joked. "Now, come on, don't change the subject."

Niles inhaled deeply and released a long breath. "I don't want to upset you. It really can wait."

"Nothing you say could possibly upset me now. I'm going to have a baby with your eyes and silly grin. Who will someday have that same head full of wavy reddish blonde hair that I love so much." CC leaned into him.

Niles frowned at her playfully. "What makes you so certain it's a boy? Or that he'll look anything like me. Lauren and Danny are a mix of us both."

"You're mother told me years ago, and I quote, 'Number three will look just like Niles and drive you just as crazy.' She seemed pretty certain." CC smirked. "I thought it was just wishful thinking until Dr. Reynolds gave us the results."

Niles tilted his head. "Well, Love…she's never wrong." Niles leaned forward as if to stand. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hold it, Butler Boy. You're not getting up from this sofa until you tell me what's bothering you…please. It's better for you to tell me than for me to worry about it until you do." CC gave him her best puppy pout.

Niles leaned back again. "I think maybe, with the baby coming and everything that…you should think maybe…about retiring." Niles waited for her to yell, or scream, or storm away or cry…but when he got nothing…he was really scared. "I just mean, it's not like we really need the money or anything. Even Max has given it some thought, at least semi-retiring, cutting back…you know?" Niles still waited and still she said nothing. "Please, CC, will you say something? You're scaring me."

CC's hand instinctively moved to her mostly flat tummy and her thoughts ran wild. _"He wants me to retire? Leave the company? After all that Max and I have built over the years, he wants me to retire? What would I do all day? Well, the sitcom business doesn't really take that much effort once the show is picked up. I never really liked it as much as the theatre. I wonder if there's something else…Oh, God…he had that physical last month. Did he get some bad news? Is that what this little trip alone was all about?" _CC was yanked abruptly from her thoughts when Niles literally yelled in her face.

"CC!" Niles yelled, their noses nearly touching. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I was lost in thought." CC looked apologetic. "What aren't you telling me? Are you alright? Did the doctor give you bad news…is that why the trip and now wanting me to retire?" CC was rambling, but now with a new baby on the way, she actually feared she would be losing Niles.

"What?" Niles looked confused. "I was never alone with Dr. Reynolds. When would I have gotten bad news?"

CC shook her head nervously. "Not my doctor, Niles, yours. You had a physical last month. Are you trying to tell me you're sick or something? Because I'll kill you if you tell me you're dying." CC started chewing on her lip.

"Are you out of your mind?" Niles pulled her into his chest. "CC, I only want you to think about retiring because I love you and I want to be with you every second. I can't deny that it's purely selfish on my part. The twins are in school all day imagine what we could do with kind time? We could spend more time in England at the estate. Now we have this place here we could visit the city and catch the new productions. The children have only been to New York a handful of times." Niles looked at her and she seem reassured that he wasn't dying at least. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

CC smiled thoughtfully. "I will, I promise." CC leaned back into him for a moment and then popped up again. "Niles…you never did tell me what Doctor Wilberham said about your physical."

"He said I'm in better shape than he is. And I'll probably out live him so I should start looking for a new doctor." Niles grinned. "And before you ask I saw Dr. Wilberham the III. He's five years younger than me."

"Good, cause I'm still not changing any messy diapers." CC settled again into Niles' side.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple. Well, she's home now, but NYC will always be in her heart. ;)

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Niles woke up in an empty bed. "CC!" He called thinking she was working or reading in the living room. When he got to the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, Niles found the pale blue envelope he recognized as from her stationary set. "Well, Love, what's this then?" Niles opened the note and read it in silence.

_Hey Butler Boy,_

_It's my turn to surprise you. Have a little something to eat and get showered and dressed. Then stop at the security desk and ask for Jack. You remember him. He's got something for you. I hope you remember…_

_I love you._

_CC_

Niles ate a quick breakfast, showered and dressed and was on his way down to the security desk in less than forty five minutes. "Hey Jack, I understand you have something for me?"

"Yes, Sir, Lord Brightmore." Jack winked at his old friend. "Here ya go."

Jack handed Niles another pale blue envelope. "Thanks."

_Hey Butler Boy,_

_I've been thinking about old times…do you remember that olive overcoat you hated so very much? Do you remember that problem Fran brought home from the Subway? Head to where it was all resolved…ask for Pete._

_I love you._

_CC_

Niles frowned and shook his head. "I wonder what she's up to." Niles hailed a cab and gave him the destination. When they arrived at the police station Niles asked the cab driver to wait. He went inside and asked the desk sergeant for 'Pete'.

"That's me…who's asking?" The sergeant looked Niles over.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "I'm Niles…I believe my wife…"

"Oh, right…CC…yeah…" Pete shook his head. "Thought I'd finally seen the last of that one…here ya go." The sergeant handed Niles yet another pale blue envelope. "I hope you can keep her straight this time." The man winked and Niles' smirk.

"Yeah…me too!" Niles took the envelope and opened his next 'clue'.

_Hello Lover Boy,_

_Do you remember that blizzard when we got trapped? I knew Max was in the kitchen with Fran…I just wanted an excuse to climb into bed with you. I loved you even then, Niles. Head to the building and check under the lobby table._

_I love you._

_CC_

"Geez, CC…we're venturing into the realm of the spy." Niles gave the address to the cabbie and off they went…to Flushing. It made Niles laugh as they pulled up to the building. "Wow…this looks different. Frieda really did a number on this old place." Niles asked the driver to wait and headed into the lobby. "Ok, Love…where did you put that note?" Niles looked around and then under the lobby table to find the pale blue note card taped in place. "Well, this is really spy like." Niles opened the envelope.

_Hello Lover,_

_Should I be worried that you're so good at this game? No, I guess not._

_Well, you've been searching for a bit, how about an Italian sausage? Head to the park and have 'you're favorite'…on me._

_I love you._

_CC_

Niles sighed and shook his head. "That woman will be the death of me yet, but what a way to go." Niles, again gave the cabbie instructions. When the cab driver pulled up to the park he finally paid him and let him go. "Vinnie!" Niles called as he approached his old friend. "How's the family?"

"Mista Niles!" Vinnie started preparing his 'usual' the minute he saw him approaching. "The family is good. My oldest is at NYU on a full scholarship." The man winked. "Here ya go." Vinnie handed Niles his sandwich, soda and the telltale pale blue envelope. "I knew she was special."

"That she is, Vinnie." Niles thanked him and sat on a nearby bench to eat and read his next clue.

Hi Niles,

I hope you enjoy your sausage. Vinnie looks good, don't you think? He nearly burst when he told me about Bianca at NYU. We'll be that proud of our kids one day. Not that we aren't now, but I suspect they will do great things those two, and the little one still to come.

Now, as for the next part of our little game…

You asked me to think about something last night. Well, think I did. I love you, Niles. And I'd enjoy nothing more than to spend every minute of every day with you. Lying in your arms in bed, making love with you in that same bed, or anywhere else for that matter. Sitting on the sofa watching the kids play scrabble or doing their homework. Sitting wrapped in your arms watching some silly, sappy romance on the classic movie channel. I would do anything or nothing with you. You have given me so much more than I ever thought possible. Your unconditional love for who I am, rather than what I can do for you. You've given me two beautiful children with the promise of another already on the way. The life we share together is all I've ever wanted, and you gave that to me. Thank you.

I love you.

CC

Niles subtly wiped the tear from his cheek and waited. "No more clues." He whispered softly.

"I didn't think you'd need anymore." CC's voice came from behind him, bringing a small smile to his lips.

"Hello, Love," Niles said without turning around. CC moved around to sit next to him.

She dropped her head on his shoulder. "I thought about what you said. I'm ready now. I think…"

"CC…" Niles turned to face her seriously. "I don't want to you retire for me. I don't want you to be unhappy…"

CC ended his concerns with a warm kiss. "Niles…I've been growing more and more bored with work. When I first started working for Max, it was just to help out Sara really. Then…" CC blushed a little. "There was this ornery butler who got under my skin. And I just couldn't leave. The thought of never seeing him again, well…it just wouldn't do."

"I love you." Niles pulled her onto his lap.

"And I love you." CC kissed him softly. "Now…let's go home."

Niles smirked. "Which home?"

"For now, the penthouse…" CC stood and extended her hand to him. "We still have a few days of our second honeymoon to play with…"

"And play we shall!" Niles eyes flared with desire.

CC shook her head at him as they started walking home hand in hand. "Then I'm thinking we'll go back to the England. We do have to pick up the kids after all. Then…unless you would absolutely hate it…"

"We sell the place in California?" Niles finished for her.

CC stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know?"

"Well, if I had to guess, it took all of six months for you to hate it there. It's just not New York…or the country." Niles pulled her in for a kiss. "So…we sell the place in California."

"Yes. Providing the kids are ok with the idea…then what?" CC asked as they resumed their walk.

Niles sighed. "We should decide where we want to live, here, or England."

"I think we should ask the kids about that too. I mean…they'll have to go to school wherever we are and I want them to be happy." CC paused for a moment. "Niles…are we doing what's best for us or what's best for the kids…we really have to make sure it's what's right for them." Niles smirked. "What?" CC waited but got no response. "You've already checked with the children haven't you?"

Niles nudged her shoulder. "Yes, Love. I had a long talk with both of them. I knew you'd be a hard sell…so I wanted to make sure the kids were alright with the idea before ever mentioning it to you." Niles waited for more questions.

"Did you already ask them where they want to live?" CC asked not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"I did. I told them I wanted them to make lists of pros and cons about both New York and England." Niles explained.

CC swallowed curious but uncertain she wanted to know the answer to her question. "Well…what did they decide?"

"They both would prefer to stay in England. But, they said they would gladly live in New York if they could spend the summers in England." Niles continued walking in silence for a short time.

"Let's stay in England, Niles." CC stopped again and pulled him off to the side of the walking path. "I love it there, it's quiet and peaceful in the country and we've got the horses and the kids love it. Max and Fran have a place not that far away and we can see them when they visit. Plus we can always visit them in California or here. I've loved that house since I was Lauren and Danny's age. I've always wanted to live there."

"Your wish is my command, Love. I love that house. And with my parents getting on in years, well. Anywhere with you is home, but England with you…it's perfect." Niles pulled her into a deep, warm kiss. "Now, let's get back to the penthouse before we're arrested for indecent exposure."

CC tossed out her sultry laugh. "Niles…we're still dressed."

"We won't be for long." Niles growled at her and they quickened their pace to the penthouse.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…but I'm still not giving up hope.

A/N: I was thinking of a way to throw Niles and CC together. This is what I came up with. It's dedicated to my friend Mel now visiting the big Apple. Well, she's home now, but NYC will always be in her heart. ;)

**Scavenger Hunt**

**Chapter 16**

"Joseph, are you ready to go? You're grandparents are waiting for us." Andrew called up the stairs to his oldest son.

The boy bounded down the stairs. "Geez, Dad, relax. It's not like they'll start without us." He flashed his father his boyish grin.

Renee joined them from the kitchen with a pale blonde girl of about two perched on her hip. "That's not the point Joe." She handed him his jacket. "This is a very important event for Grandma and Grandpa."

"Why is this one so much more important than last year?" Joseph asked his mother.

She handed Lizzie to her husband. "Andy, you put the baby in the car and I'll explain to Joseph."

"Alright, Love. But don't take too long, you know how my father is about keeping his schedule." Andrew winked at his wife and took the baby to the car.

Renee sat in the chair and looked into her son's deep blue eyes. His dark red hair nearly glowed in the sun that streamed in the window. "Joe…this event that we go through every year has a very important meaning for Grandma and Grandpa…"

"I know Ma, we've been through this. I just don't get why this year is so much more important." The boy sighed.

"Joe, this is a very special anniversary. This event…this little game…it's the fortieth year Grandma and Grandpa have played this little game. That's a pretty big deal…don't you think?" Renee looked at her son.

Joseph's eyes got very big. "Wow…" The boy looked thoughtful and tilted his head. "Geez, Mom…how old are Grandma and Grandpa?"

Renee laughed lightly. "I think that's a question you'd better ask Grandma and Grandpa." She shuttled her son out to the car and they were on their way.

* * *

"You know, Love. They're going to be livid." The man whispered to his wife as they entered the building.

She tossed out a light laugh. "Yes…I suppose they are at that. Do you think I should turn off the phone when we get upstairs?"

"Well, unless you've changed your mind since we left the house…I don't think we're going to need the phones." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head at him. "You are an incorrigible old man."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." He kissed her cheek and they stepped onto the elevator.

She let out another laugh. "I've already had you every other way."

* * *

When Andy, Renee and the children arrived at the house there was already a crowd out front. "Hey Brother…!" Andy called to his older brother where he stood with his family. "What's going on?"

"We were just waiting for you." Danny stood with the pale blue envelope in his hand. "What took you guys so long, you only live just up the road?"

Andy laughed at his brother. "We had to explain to Joe…again." Andy hugged his sister and his sister in law before shaking hands with his brother in law. "Well, are we all ready then?"

"Like, Danny, said, Andy…" Lauren was the oldest. Plus, she looked so much like their mother she usually took the role of leader among the siblings. "We were waiting for you." Danny handed his sister the envelope. "Here we go."

Lauren opened the envelope and read it aloud to her siblings and their families.

"Children…

Find your way on the 'family tree'.

Mom and Dad"

Andy laughed. "Well that's short and to the point."

"I know where they mean, Mom." Lauren's 12 year old twin girls practically sang together. Abigail and Kaitlyn looked just like their father, green eyes and light brown hair. Lauren married Tom Weston nearly 15 years ago. Their daughters were the eldest grandchildren.

Eve winked at the girls. "Well, then you two lead the way." Danny and Eve, Max and Fran's daughter, married almost 13 years ago. They have three kids; Matthew, Peter, and Rebecca.

Andrew was Niles and CC's little surprise. He and Renee have been married for nearly nine years. It wasn't long after Niles and CC relocated to England that Fran and Max did as well. It had actually been Fran's idea. Jonah married Val and Fred's daughter Janeen, and runs Sheffield-Babcock productions in London with Andrew.

"Ok, Mom," Abigail lifted the pale blue envelope from the tree when they reached it. "Here's the next clue."

Everyone stood in awe at the tree that was laden down with names. It was most assuredly their family tree. Niles and CC started the 'tradition' if you will, on their first visit to the house. One afternoon while taking a walk, Niles and CC found this tree and carved their names in it. Niles and CC. Then, on their first visit after the twins were born, their names were added; then, later, Andrew. As each one married, their spouses' names were added. Then, again, each child as it joined the family was added as well. There they all stood admiring their tree.

"Hey!" Joseph finally chimed in. "Ya gonna read that clue or what?"

Danny laughed. "You got a hot date or something, Joe?" Danny took the envelope from his niece. "Ok, everyone ready?" When he was assured that everyone was listening, he opened the envelope.

"Children,

Swimming brought the family together…find the place you all learned just the right technique.

Mom and Dad"

"Alright, the lake!" Matthew called from where he stood near his mother. "I'll lead the way."

They all followed Matthew to the lake they were all very well acquainted with. Niles taught each of his children to swim in that lake and all of his grandchildren. Even at 83 he's promised to teach little Lizzie to swim in that very lake in just a few years. Everyone looks forward to that day.

They all stood on the banks of the lake searching for the pale blue envelope.

* * *

"Honey…where do you think they are now?" CC called from her place on the sofa.

Niles looked down at his watch. "Well, I'd guess standing around the lake wondering where the clue is."

"Who do you think will find it?" CC asked as he joined her on the sofa.

Niles sighed as he sat down and handed her the cup of tea he'd prepared. "I'd have to say…Joey…he's like a hawk that boy."

"I see it!" Joseph called from the edge of the water. "Hang on." Joe followed something with his eyes and ran around the lake about fifteen feet and grabbed at something on the bank.

"Joseph!" His mother called. "Be careful!"

Joe started pulling at a string which in turn pulled up the well 'bagged' pale blue envelope. "What was Grandpa thinking with this?" Joe took the envelope to his father.

"I don't know, Joe." Andy took the clue from him. "Let's see what this one says."

Andy opened the envelope and read the clue.

"Children,

Find the book, you know the one; and read your final clue.

Mom and Dad"

"OK, let's get back to the house." Lauren led the family in the short trek back, from the lake, to the main house.

Danny moved quickly into the front parlor and right to the 'book' he knew his parents referred to. "Here it is." Danny pulled from the shelf the giant blue photo album where Niles and CC put all their most treasured family photos. Each of the children had their own very similar book. He opened it to his parents wedding photo on the first page, and there was the pale blue envelope. Danny opened it and read.

"Children,

This year we thought of only us,

We hope to have your pity.

We've taken off for parts unknown;

Well, ok, just the city.

The fridge is packed, enjoy the lake,

It's time for us to go.

Your dad has made your favorite cake.

We love you all, you know.

Love,

Mom and Dad"

Andrew frowned. "What in hell does that mean?"

"Grandpa made cake!" Kate and Abby called to their uncle and ran to the kitchen followed closely by the rest of the children, except Joseph.

Joseph looked at his father. "Don't worry, Dad. Grandma and Grandpa are just fine."

"How do you know Joey?" Andy asked his son.

Joe smiled at his father. "They went to the city…New York. That's where it all began…right?"

"What are you talking about, Joe?" Renee asked her son under the watchful eye of his father, Aunts and Uncles.

Joe smiled and looked at the photo album that sat opened on the table. "They went back to the beginning." Joe pointed to the photo of his grandparents at their wedding. "Grandpa was telling me the story just last week. How Poppa Max and Nana Fran challenged him and Grandma to that Scavenger hunt. I didn't know it was so long ago until you told me this morning, Mom. But I'll bet that's where they are."

"Joe…" Lauren asked the boy. "Where'd you get so smart?"

"Where do ya think?" Joe tilted his head and Andrew beamed at his sister. "Grandma and Grandpa…same as you…can I have some cake now?"

Renee nodded, trying not to laugh at her now frowning husband. "Go ahead, Joey."

Joey had barely left the room when the parlor phone rang. "Brightmore's." Danny answered. "Dad! We were wondering what the hell happened to you and Mom…where are you?" Danny listened intently. "Ok…do you want…" Danny stopped before he finished his question. "Uhm…yeah…Joey…" Danny laughed. "Ok, Dad…you and Mom be careful…Ewww…Dad…to much information…" Danny laughed and nodded. "I'll tell them. We love you to…kiss Mom for us, and happy anniversary." Danny put the phone back on the base.

"Well?" Lauren asked.

"They're at the penthouse in New York. They'll be home in two weeks and they assure me they are fine." Danny shrugged.

So, Niles and CC spent their fortieth anniversary in New York City. The city where they met, bickered, flirted, fought, played the game and fell in love. For Niles and CC it was the city of their beginning…nearly 60 years ago.

The End


End file.
